Face the Change
by crashLANDING
Summary: Hermione gripped the reciever with both hands, "w-what?" "Baby girl, I'm getting remarried." A remarried father, a new stepmother and stepbrother and a new love. A Dramione Fan Fiction.
1. The Call

Chapter One: The Call

Hermione was gently shaken from her peaceful slumber on a golden Thursday afternoon during her summer break from Hogwarts. She opened her eyes to the face of her distressed looking mother. Although, this really wasn't of much concern to Hermione considering that her mother was scatter-brained all the time--a true contrast from the daughter she had raised.

"What's wrong mum? Did you lose something again?"

Hermione's mother didn't respond allowing silence to stretch to every corner of the bedroom.

"Mum?"

"Honey, your father is on the phone...," she trailed off not meeting Hermione's eye.

"What? What's wrong," Hermione shouted, sensing her mother's distress and fearing for her father.

"No honey, not your _stepfather_...," Hermione's eyes instantly narrowed at the noted difference and she became alert.

"Oh"

Down the stairs she marched stiffly to the kitchen where the receiver lay off the hook.

She spoke into the phone, "Yes?"

"Is that you, Herms?"

"Yes this is _Hermione_." The back door opened and Hermione's dad (technically stepfather, but more a father than the man on the phone had ever been) stepped into the pale yellow kitchen. He was home from the dentist's office where he and his wife worked together. Upon seeing his daughter was on the phone, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and began the food for dinner.

Her biological father ignored the difference, "Herms, I got great news to tell you."

"What," Hermione responded dully.

"I'm getting remarried."

Hermione gripped the receiver with both hands. "W-what?"

"Baby girl, I'm getting remarried."

"...You called just to tell me this 'good' news of yours?"

"Yeah baby girl, I want you to be there. I want you to meet her and she even has this boy your age--"

His little rant was enough to get her blood pulsing in her veins out of sheer anger.

"Eight."

"I'm sorry, eight what Herms," her father asked, completely oblivious to the anger coursing through her veins.

"Eight. I was eight when you left me. No, correction. Left _us_. Me and Mom." Her step dad paused in his cooking and stared curiously at the person on his side of the line. "It's also been eight years since then. Eight years since I've had any contact with you at all. You never bothered to keep in touch, no matter how much you claimed 'I'll miss you' the day you left.

"Half my life has gone by and I've grown up. I'm not your 'Herms' or 'baby girl' anymore. You lost that right the day you left, suitcase in hand. Half my life you haven't cared. How you possibly harbor the optimism to expect that from me? Please tell me, why _I_ should care."

Her stepfather stood across the room watching in silence looking slightly angry, as he had realized who was on the other side of the conversation but Hermione didn't notice. The silence following her rant rang throughout the room.

"Because...," he scrambled to think up a good excuse, "I'm your father."

"Well if that's your argument, I'm your daughter, but that never stopped you from leaving."

"Please... Hermione," her father begged. "I want you there, you're my daughter. At least come down to meet her and for the ceremony."

The use of her full name and not a stupid childhood nickname what was what quieted her down. "It depends," she said slowly.

"On what," came the other, eager voice. Despite not knowing her for eight years, he seemed to have understood that the sixteen-year-old had backed down slightly.

"When is it," Hermione asked defeatedly.

"End of August. Hermione, you'll love her. And she has a boy your age, so we're having it before you both leave for school--"

"Wait. On one condition."

"Anything," he promised desperately.

"You remember my birthday don't you?"

"Of course... beginning... of... August?"

"Yes."

"Before the ceremony?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. We'll have a smashing birthday party--"

"No! I will _not_ have a birthday party and I will _not_ visit on that day. I will be here with Mum. The. Whole. Day. Understood?"

"But--"

"I _will_ be here that day."

Her father understood that her decision couldn't be swayed so he changed the topic.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Alright. Fine. _Good Night_."

Ignoring her stepfather who was blatantly staring at her (his poor male instincts not knowing how to comfort a teenage girl on a war path), she marched up to her room. And even though she had just woken up from her nap, she collapsed onto the bed and sprawled across the only thing that felt familiar in her life right then.

A/N ;; I know Hermione's birthday is in September, but it fit better in August, for purposes better explained in later chapters.

The chapter title is what it is because i lack originality when it comes to titles.

Review. Please?


	2. We Are Family

Chapter Two: We Are Family

Hermione opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through her window and cliche thoughts in her head. _My father didn't _really_ call me and he's not _really_ getting married... that was a dream, right?_She sat up rubbing her eyes in an attempt to rid herself of laziness and grogginess._ Oh Merlin, i _am _going to visit today._ She fell straight back into her already indented pillows with a groan.

Later that morning, Hermione pulled up to the house of her new stepmother-to-be. Her father would be moving in with _her_. The white house was on the large side, three stories by Hermione's count, with large pillars framing the front porch and supporting a second floor balcony. The walkway leading up to the front door was littered with leaves from the trees that lined it. All in all, the entire image was nothing short of beautiful.

Hermione walked uncertainly up the path hoping she got the right house. She was just about to knock on the door when she noticed a small snake on the door frame. Curious, she leaned closer to it. It had it's mouth wide open in a position of attack. Being an observant person, Hermione noticed a hinge connecting the top half of the beast's jaw to the bottom, and ever the inquisitive girl, she pressed the mouth shut. A melody played loudly from inside the house disturbing the tranquility that the scene had.

_Well, at least I don't have to knock anymore_, Hermione thought to herself.

There was audible activity going on from inside the house in reaction to the thought that someone was at the door. Hermione stood on the porch for a few seconds in anticipation and slight queasiness. She was about to see the father that had walked out of her life for eight years and on top of that, his new fiancee.

The door finally opened with a creak and flourish with Hermione's father standing in it's wake looking ridiculously happy. "I'm glad you could make it," he said sounding genuinely pleased. He pulled Hermione into the house, dragging her along as she gaped at the inside of the house. The rooms were tastefully decorated, with candles, colored glass stones in wine glasses, and adorning the walls, pieces of art that would have looked awful on their own, but somehow worked in this setting.

Soon enough, she was dragged into a green sitting room decorated with silver stones in the wine glasses and green and grey candles with flaming tips.

"Wow."

Her father chuckled, "Yeah, she has quite the taste in decor."

"You know, '_she_' has a name." Hermione turned to the voice which came from a raven-haired woman who appeared in the doorway. Her obviously-Italian dark skin glowed in the dim light emitting from the candles and Hermione could tell that she was very pretty. The mystery woman walked deeper into the room to introduce herself. As she did, Hermione couldn't help but notice that she was remarkably graceful. She crossed the room quickly forming a triangle with Hermione and her father.

"Hello," said the woman, holding out her left hand. "I'm Carmina." Hermione shook her hand and when she did, she felt something cold and hard against her fingers. Their hands released each other and Hermione saw in the candlelight, a ring on Carmina's middle finger that screamed of her engagement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Carmina. You must be my new stepmother."

"And you must be my new stepdaughter."

"Yes, I'm Hermione."

Her stepmother-to-be gave her a kiss on the cheek, "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. But on the subject of new stepchildren, i would be honored if you would grace my son with your presence."

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, taken aback by the continuous tone of formality.

"If you will excuse me, I will fetch my son," she smiled at Hermione and gave her father a swift kiss before departing.

Hermione's father turned to her expectantly. When she didn't say anything, he asked uncertainly, "What do you think?"

"She's well-spoken, and polite, graceful, and beautiful," she paused. "I really am happy for you." Hermione meant it too.

She didn't miss the gust of air her father blew out that he apparently had been holding. "I'm glad. I was a little afraid of what you might think," he confided.

A knock on the door frame halted their conversation and Carmina stepped into the room. "Allow me to introduce my son."

A boy Hermione's age stepped elegantly into the the room--his shoulders thrown back and his head held high on his five-foot-ten frame. His features were dark--Italian of course--so much like his mother's. He came to a stop at his mother's right side but when he saw Hermione, their eyes met and a look of shock crossed both their faces before being replaced with false masks of apathy.

"Hermione, this is my son, Blaise. Blaise, Hermione," Carmina gave her son a shove forward and his elegant air was lost as he stumbled to give Hermione an unnecessary and unwanted kiss on her cheek. _How Italian_, she thought.

"I'm sure you two will get along nicely," Hermione father piped in.

Hermione looked at her new stepbrother-to-be, "Yes, I'm sure we will."

A/N ;; Review Por Favor!


	3. Mutual Feelings

Chapter Three: Mutual Feelings

"Blaise, dear, why don't you give Hermione a tour of the house? I believe she'll be here a lot this summer before the ceremony and it won't do any good for her to get lost."

Blaise nodded to his mother and simply motioned for Hermione to follow him. Hermione complied. The tamest of the Slytherins, Blaise Zabini had always been a man of very few words.

As he led Hermione around the house, he spoke briefly of the names and functions of each room while Hermione soaked in everything her sight would allow, marveling in the beauty of the house itself and trying to make a mental map at the same time. After circling the first and second floors, the two reached Blaise's third floor bedroom. He pushed open the door and introduced the room. Hermione's eyes were greeted with emerald green with bronze accents for dark wood furniture and flooring. The room only had a queen sized bed with tall bed posts a desk, a dresser, and his school trunk which lay open on the hardwood floor. This room, like all the others, was unsurprisingly tastefully decorated regardless of it's simplicity but at the same time it also had that teenage boy touch. The Quidditch-clad walls made up for the lack of furniture.

"Why the bronze," Hermione asked curiously, as she had been expecting the green and silver of Slytherin.

"My father was a Ravenclaw." He didn't say more and Hermione nodded once and turned back to look at the Quidditch-related pictures and articles adorning the walls. But somehow, Blaise heard the unasked and unanswered question on her mind.

"He passed away."

Hermione turned around to face the boy. "I'm sorry."

He just shrugged and walked out of his room and she had no choice but to follow. They continued down the hall taking a quick left the stopping suddenly so that Hermione crashed into his back. She caught herself as he opened the door in front of him and stepped into the room. Yet again, she had no choice but to follow.

The room was similar to Blaise's, only the emerald green and bronze were replaced with fiery red and silver accents on light wood. Hermione waited for Blaise's usual brief explanation of the purpose of the room, but it never came. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Zabini, what room is this?"

He looked at her plainly and spoke. "Yours, for when you stay here." He walked to the high canopy bed in the center of the room and sat on it patting a space to his left, indicating for Hermione to sit next to him. She walked over uncertainly and sat.

"Granger," he began, never taking his eyes off of the knots his fingers were forming in his twisting hands. "I love my mother and I want her to be happy. Being so, I will not pick fights with you while you stay in this house or even when we're back at school. I will look past the prejudice of my friends for my mother's happiness. She does not need to know the details of our past."

Hermione listened secretly harboring surprise, she had been wondering where the classic Slytherin-Gryffindor manners would be put into use with her new stepbrother-to-be, but by the sound of it, she would never need them.

"Zabini, do you know anything about the relationship between my father and I," Hermione asked.

"Not really," he admitted.

"He left my mother and I when I was eight. Since then, he's only spoken to me once--yesterday. But I was so angry that it had to come to him getting married to want me back in his life. But I understand the way you feel." Blaise looked curious so she continued clarifying, "I mean, I want my father to be happy, he is my father after all. I want him to have the happiness that I wasn't able to give him all those years ago. So, I'll make an effort to be good, too."

Blaise genuinely smiled, stood up, and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "Will you be staying the night here?"

Hermione thought and answered, "I suppose so."

"Well then, I'll see you in the morning. Good night... Hermione."

As he turned to leave, Hermione called after him from the bed, "Good night, Blaise," and smiled as he shut the door.

"Oh! Blaise," Hermione shouted as she remembered something. Her stepbrother came into view.

"Does my father know about magic?"

A sly smile spread across the boy's face and he replied, "Good night." Then shut the door leaving Hermione unbearably confused.

A/N ;; Thanks to those who reviewed and it'd be pretty cool if others reviewed too.


	4. Parental Approval

Chapter Four: Parental Approval

The sheets on the queen sized bed shifted as Hermione awoke tangled in a sea of red fabric. Hermione sat up with her back against the headboard taking in her surroundings. _So I guess this really is happening_, she thought. She sighed as she used the elastic around her wrist to tie her hair up; she then proceeded to kick off her covers and and exit the room in search of her brother, or anyone really.

A knock echoed through the hall as Hermione checked to see if Blaise was in his room but he didn't answer. She tried again with the same results. Sighing, she began to look for her way down to the first floor. As she got closer and closer, she could smell breakfast and she followed the heavenly scent down to the dining room where she was greeted a very good morning with the greatest sight she had seen in all her teenage years.

Piles of assorted muffins, pancakes, pastries, fruits and juice spanned the end of the table where the parents sat already eating. Hermione wondered how so much food could only be meant for four people.

"Oh! Good Morning, Hermione. Come, sit," Carmina commanded. Hermione sat next to her father who somewhat greeted her, though was distracted by his meal, and across from an empty chair, which she assumed was for Blaise. "We weren't aware that you had stayed the night." It was worse than Hermione thought. All the food on the table was originally intended for only the three people that lived in the house.

"Yes," Hermione addressed Carmina tearing her unwilling thoughts away from the freshly made goods. "Blaise showed me my room last night and asked if I wanted to stay. I hope you don't mind." She picked up a freshly made muffin and took a bite. It was better than what she expected, and she had expected heaven in a muffin.

"Not at all dear, I was simply surprised," her stepmother said with a gentle smile. "Although, we would need to get you new clothes; those are wrinkled from your sleep"

Hermione agreed. "I think I'll go home after breakfast to wash up and change. Have you seen Blaise?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't," Carmina said frowning. "I thought he was still sleeping."

"I knocked and he didn't answer."

"Well, there's a possibility he was in there but didn't wake, or he could be outside."

Hermione bit the last of her muffin, stood up, and said, "I think I'll just look for him when I get back. Which should be in about... an hour and a half to two hours?"

"Alright Hermione, we'll see you then." She kiss them both on the cheek before beginning her half-hour drive home. She wouldn't be able to Apparate until her seventeenth birthday in two months. Sighing, she got into her car, twisted the keys, and started for home. To her immense surprise, the visit didn't go nearly as bad was she thought it was going to be. In fact, it went a lot better than she had hoped.

But the Zabinis.

It wasn't as if she had a problem with Carmina or Blaise. On the contrary, she felt the opposite. They were very kind to her and Hermione felt that her father couldn't have found a better bride for himself. She was just unbelievably shocked that her father had found a witch for a fiancee--and a Slytherin no less! Although Blaise wasn't exactly the average, degrading Slytherin.

Hermione smiled fondly thinking of her stepbrother-to-be. He was very soft-spoken though some people might mistake that for being cold and indifferent. Blaise seemed very warm-hearted--for a Slytherin. She wondered what Slytherin qualities Blaise could have possibly possessed.

But then she remembered last night. And his smile. Hermione wouldn't have put it past him to be sly and cunning.

She pulled into the driveway of her mum's house and walked in. Her mother and stepfather were sitting at the kitchen table and looked up at her entrance. Her mother jumped up to give her a hug. When she let go she asked, "How was it?" The subject of her ex-husband was slightly touchy.

"It actually, went a lot better than I thought it was going to," Hermione said truthfully. "They treated me well while I was there and they have a son who's my age."

"Are you gonna go back between now and the wedding," her mother asked seriously. She was unsure whether or not she approved of Hermione being with her father a lot over the summer.

"Well, I just came back to freshen up and change," she admitted. "Then I think I'll head back."

Both her parents looked at her in surprise. Her father was the first one to speak, "alright... if that's the case then you might want to head into the shower now..."

Hermione looked at the clock hanging on her kitchen wall. "Yeah, you're right. I told them about two hours." She sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom missing the looks of uncertainty that her parents exchanged.

An hour and a half later, in the early afternoon, Hermione was already walking through the front door of Carmina's home. She greeted her father and stepmother with kisses and went to look for Blaise. He was sitting at the desk in his room finishing a letter to someone. He walked over to the windowsill where a large grey and black owl was waiting. Blaise tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off out the window. Then he turned to the other person in the room.

"Hello, Hermione," he said softly, he smiled.

"Hi, Blaise. I was looking for you this morning where were you?"

He shrugged, "Outside flying."

"Really?" Hermione loved to watch the other students fly and play Quidditch though she didn't want to ride on a broom herself.

"Yeah, you want to come next time?"

"Of course!"

Blaise smiled again. "Alright, but do you mind if I bring a friend?"

"No, of course not! It's your house."

"Well it's yours now too, isn't it."

She laughed, "I guess it is."

A/N ;; Fourth chapter up in one day. Obsessive? I think I might be.

Thanks to _October Addums_ and _bcain17_for pointing out my constant dyslexia malfunctions with the name "Zabini" one of the main character names, of course.

Review Please!


	5. Sibling Bonding

Chapter Five: Sibling Bonding

A week rolled by from Hermione's first visit to the "Granger-Zabini" home. She visited every day, for a couple of hours at least. Sometimes she even slept over in her third floor room. The bond between Carmina and Hermione was strengthening every day although it couldn't compete with the bond that Blaise and Hermione now shared, only after a week. Every time she came over they were almost inseparable. "Almost" accounting for when Blaise would sit down to respond to letters he was getting from the same black and grey owl or for when his eyes or thoughts fell on any edible substance.

Hermione was sleeping over again and she and Blaise were in the dark, camping out on the floor of Blaise's room laying on comforters talking late into the night about the other people in their houses.

"Hm... okay, what about Lavender Brown," Blaise asked.

"She's alright. She's nice and all and I like her, but she's--"

"--the biggest flirt this school has ever seen?"

Hermione giggled, "Well, I was gonna say boy-crazy, but that works too."

"Your turn."

"Pansy Parkinson."

Blaise made a face with his tongue out and the upper half of his face scrunched up. He had even pulled his head back so that he now had about six chins. "What about her?"

"She seems... _friendly_, to say the least."

Blaise laughed out loud and said skeptically, "Friendly?"

"When I said friendly, I think I might have been going for _clingy_."

"Yes, yes, yes. That's exactly the universal word to describe that woman. _Clingy_. Clingy to everything she can get her grubby little hands on. Let's see," Blaise made a thinking face, "she clings to food, she clings to her pureblood status, she clings to the most recent fashion, the news of today's top celebrities, and she clings to Draco Malfoy, that poor, poor soul."

"But doesn't she cling to _everything_ with testosterone?"

"Yeah, every_thing_ but especially Draco."

His name was the cue for Hermione to mimic Blaise's face of disgust. "But I said everything _with_ testosterone."

"Ha ha," Blaise said sarcastically, "But I still sympathize."

"I'd sympathize too if it was anyone else, but it's Malfoy. They'll probably get married. I wouldn't be surprised."

Blaise laughed thinking of his other best friend, "Not if he can stop it. And I'm sure he'd quite willingly die trying. Or he'd die right off the bat not to marry her."

Hermione snorted.

"You would too if _you_had to marry her," Blaise said darkly.

"If that's the case, no I wouldn't. She'd kill herself first and I'd be fine with that."

"Oh, if only it wasn't just a dream."

"...What? Me getting married to Parkinson or her dying?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Yes, Hermione, I dream of Pansy becoming my stepsister-in-law." He froze and looked at Hermione with horrified eyes.

"What?"

"If she was my stepsister-in-law, do you realize how much she'd be _here_," he screeched softly, never loosing the horrified look on his face.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Shut _up_, woman! You'll wake the parents up," He clasped a hand over her mouth while she laughed against his hand. "You don't want to stop laughing, eh?" Blaise reached over and tickled her stomach. Hermione squirmed and laughed loudly when a knock came from the door. The door opened and Carmina stood in the doorway framed in light coming from the hall.

"I realize you are having fun, but could you please either sleep or be softer?"

"Sure, Mum," Blaise said grinning.

Carmina came into the room to give both Blaise and Hermione kisses then walked out closing the door behind her.

Hermione flopped down on the blankets under her and sighed, sleep was slowly but surely washing over her.

Blaise spoke into the darkness, "Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Good night then, Hermione."

"Night, Blaise." Then they both rolled over and fell fast asleep.

The morning came much too quickly for both of them and only because they were tempted by their mother with food, they came down to eat. But not before Blaise could reply to another message from the grey and black owl.

On their way down, Blaise asked, "I'm going flying again this afternoon, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I want to watch."

"Don't you want to fly?"

"You know, I really want to but I regretfully think I'll have to pass up your offer," Hermione said oozing sarcasm.

Blaise, however, wasn't going to give up without a fight, "Please?"

"No."

He whipped out the big guns and unleashed his unbelievably sad puppy face.

Hermione looked at him. "I hate you," she said stalking ahead.

"Ha ha ha," Blaise yelled out triumphantly and obnoxiously.

"I said 'I hate you.' I never said I would go flying," Hermione said dangerously over her shoulder.

Blaise smirked and followed his sister into the hall for breakfast.

The two sat down in their usual places next to their own biological parent and began to eat.

"Mum," Blaise said to get her attention. "Is it alright if Hermione and I go out this afternoon?"

Carmina thought for a moment. "I won't object to that and I don't believe we have any previously scheduled business to attend this afternoon." She looked at her fiance and he shook his head. "So you may go out later."

Blaise pressed for more, "I invited someone to come with us. Is that alright?"

"That's perfectly fine with me. Who did you invite, Blaise?"

"Draco."

Hermione spit out a whole grape and it landed across the table onto Blaise's plate. She had forgotten last week when she said he could invite a friend that Blaise was a Slytherin--and so were his friends.

A/N ;; That Pansy section was supposed to go from the clingy speech to Draco to the tickling. But I got carried away and I scrapped the Draco part there and made the Pansy thing about five times longer than intended.

I also had them talking about flying during breakfast. But I realized a key part of the story that I wouldn't reveal, but instead mess up, so I had to take out the flying parts.

Thanks to the people who review almost every chapter: _October Addums_, _Cat18_, _Kat.1600_, and _jessirose85_. I hope more people follow in their footsteps and review too!


	6. Behavior

Chapter Six: Behavior

"Draco _Malfoy_," Hermione hissed at her brother. They were upstairs changing out of their pajamas for their afternoon outside. Blaise didn't answer and simply rolled his eyes regarding her continual questioning in his choice of friends not worth listening to. He vaguely wondered if his eyes would be stuck rolling forever if he didn't stop doing that.

"He's the meanest, most awful being on the face of the earth! And you go and invite him over for the afternoon! What is _wrong_ with you, woman!?"

Blaise had had enough of her ranting, "Look Hermione, he's my best friend. Other than you." She didn't respond to his attempt at flattery, but instead continued to wallow in her own frustration and disgust. He continued, "He's also a good flier and fun to practice with." Blaise tucked a Quaffle under his arm and grabbed his Firebolt. "And lastly, I wish wouldn't question my gender, woman," and with that he walked out the door.

"Who's a sexist pig now," Hermione said under her breath.

They made their was down to the back door in silence. For Blaise it was comfortably quiet, for Hermione it was exactly the opposite and Blaise knew it.

"Look," he said, "Draco is my best friend. I know he can be mean, especially because you're in Gryffindor. But I trust him. Isn't that enough?"

Hermione did trust her brother. And decided that it'd probably be best that she let her brother have his way. For now.

"Fine. I'll behave."

The two tromped across the backyard further and further from the house. Until Blaise stopped. He handed Hermione the Quaffle and took off on his broom. Blaise was an excellent flier to boot and amazing to watch. He flew a few laps around the backyard before coming five feet from the ground, nearer to Hermione and motioned for her to throw the Quaffle at him for a catching drill. Unfortunately for Hermione, Blaise stopped just short of her throwing range, which wasn't all that big to begin with. Hermione decided she'd put all her energy into this throw so that she could a) take out her anger and b) smash Blaise's face in for being so annoying. Putting on a look of deep concentration, Hermione flung the ball at her brother letting her wrist snap it away from her. The ball flew in a high arc before bouncing halfway to her brother. All was quiet for a few seconds after the ball settled before Blaise burst out laughing and fell sideways off his broom falling five feet onto the earth.

"What was _that_, Hermione," he asked between his laughing.

A color nearing scarlet rose up Hermione's face and she crossed her arms glaring at her brother. She watched him roll back and forth in the grass clutching his stomach. "You should have seen your face! That was priceless," he said, wiping away a tear from his eye.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Hermione said coolly.

The anger she had began to roll off her in waves and sent Blaise back to fits of laughter. That was when someone came around the house to join the two in the backyard and saw Blaise rolling on the ground in front of a girl whose back was to the visitor.

"What's so funny," said the newcomer curiously.

Neither Blaise nor Hermione answered and the guest shrugged.

"Hey, Blaise," he shouted, trying to get his friend's attention. "I thought you wanted to fly, but it looks like you're having enough fun already." Blaise didn't answer and Draco continued trying to get his friend's attention. "Who's your lady friend?"

Hermione whipped around to face Draco, taking in pleasure as she saw a look of shock cross the boy's face. "Malfoy."

The boy's eyes narrowed and he stiffly said, "Granger." He addressed his best friend, "Blaise, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaise gestured around him telling Malfoy to continue. "_Alone_," Mallfoy pressed. Blaise rolled his eyes again and led Draco closer to the house where Hermione wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What?"

"You know exactly what. You never told me she would be here."

Blaise glared at him. "It's my business who is at _my_house. Besides, she hardly complained that you'd be here." That was a big, fat lie and Blaise knew it. But Draco didn't have to know. "Be nice and behave," he said cutting off Draco as he opened his mouth ready to retaliate. "I'll explain later. There's a lot to understand and now's not the time. But just trust me on this. Give her a chance," Blaise pleaded.

Draco glared at his friend before backing down. "Fine, but this had better be good."

They walked back to Hermione who was sitting on the grass playing with the Quaffle like a cat bats a ball of string between its paws. Blaise picked up his broom which lay next to the girl as Draco launched himself into the sky. Hermione gave Blaise a questioning look and he winked back not wanting her to worry. Hermione watched as he took off into the air too.

Draco watched his friend follow him up into the atmosphere then remembered something. He smiled mischievously. "Hey, Blaise. Doesn't the Mud--" He say Blaise's eyes narrow. "Granger, not like to fly?"

"Yeah," he answered, questioning his friend's movtives. "I've been trying to get her up here for a week now."

"Let's make a bet."

Blaise grinned getting a feel for where this was going. "Terms?"

"First one to get her up here wins twenty-five galleons," Draco challenged.

Blaise reached over and shook Draco's hand. "You're on." Then the Italian slowly swiveled down to his sister who stood up. "Hermione, oh darling," he sang teasingly. "How about you come for a ride on my Firebolt with me?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Please? For me," he begged.

"No, thank you."

"Please," he asked, bringing out his puppy face.

"No," Hermione said sternly putting her hands on her hips and standing tall. The stubborn girl heard a sudden rush of air, felt something come from behind her between her legs and was lifted off the ground before being wrapped from behind in the arms of a stranger. Suddenly, she realized that she had her legs wrapped around a broom, she was sitting in the front of two riders and the other rider had arms reaching around her, gripping the front of the broom. The other person steered the front of the broom around the property once before landing in front of Blaise.

"That'll be twenty-five galleons please," he said triumphantly.

Blaise grumbled and cursed under his breath and handed over the money.

Draco tsked at the loser of their bet. "Behave," he reminded Blaise.

Hemione watched the exchange and spoke slowly, "You had a bet." It wasn't a question.

"Yup," Draco said.

She slapped Draco hard across the shoulder and made a beeline for the house. He watched as Blaise ran to her laughing merrily and she squirmed as he scooped her up in his arms. "We bet on who could get you in the air first," Blaise informed her. "What he did was unorthodox, I'll admit, but he won fair and square."

They stepped into the house leaving Draco standing outside. He had noticed that his friend wasn't the quiet boy that he had left on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on the last day of school. His friend had changed for the better, and the only thing Draco could see was different in his friend's life was Hermione. He turned on the spot and was gone.

A/N ;; Credit to _October Addums_ for the bet idea.

It would make me really, really happy if the hit to review ratio was more equal than 73.2 to 1. Therefore, Read and Review!


	7. Blind Beliefs

Chapter Seven: Blind Beliefs

Blaise walked through the back door carrying Hermione and immediately dumped his sister in the blue and white living room. He turned back around and looked through the glass of the back door. He didn't see anything and frowned.

Hermione didn't miss the look on her brother's face, "What's wrong?"

"Where did Draco go?"

Hermione plopped down onto the end of an expensive looking Victorian-styled sofa and picked up a blue glass bead from a wine glass on the table to her left. She answered Blaise and she rolled the bead in between her hands, "I don't know."

"Hm... he must have apparated home," Blaise mumbled to himself.

"He's of age," Hermione said surprised.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Lucky ferret," Hermione grumbled under her breath. She would much rather instantly Apparate than spend time and gas money getting to places in a car.

"_That_, had to be one of the funniest moments in Hogwarts history," Blaise said grinning reliving the moment in his head. So apparently he had heard her comment.

Hemione smiled as well, "I couldn't agree more."

"Although he hates when people bring it up," Blaise said frowning again. "Shame, it'd make a lovely story at parties."

Hermione laughed, imagining mass producing her memory and distributing bottles of it at parties. Oh, the look on Malfoy's face if he knew what she was planning.

"Draco really isn't a bad guy, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes mentally preparing herself for another one of her brother's lectures.

"Look, Blaise, you don't know how many times he's offended me, how many times he's called me a Mudblood, how many times he's sent me to Harry and Ron crying my eyes out. To hell with not _knowing _how many times he's done that the past six years, I doubt you'd be able to _count_ them to find out in the first place."

"Hermione, we were all stupid at one point. You can't tell me that you never believed anything your parents spoon-fed you." She opened her mouth to protest but Blaise wouldn't let her get a word in. "Santa Clause? The Easter Bunny? That you would become the Minister of Magic?"

Hermione didn't point out her brother's mistake. She didn't know she was a witch when she was little, and therefore didn't aspire to be the Minister of Magic, but instead the Prime Minister. She let it slide though, reluctantly seeing his point.

"What," she said dropping the glass bead back into the wine glass. "You're saying he's reformed? He's _changed_? He's not the stuck-up pure-blood snob we all know--"

"--And love?"

Hermione ignored him. "Point is, I refuse to believe that until I see and hear it for myself," she concluded stubbornly.

"Hermione, you're being narrow-minded."

"Well I'm not the only one, am I?"

Blaise gave up. He stuck his tongue out at her and scrunched his face up. He looked like a cross between a five-year-old and a raisin. (His face really was scrunched up.) "Fine," he said. He suddenly saw through the glass back door a grey-and-black owl sweep across the sky but his face showed nothing in response to the sight. "I'm going to my room," he said, "I'll be back down in a little bit." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and Hermione made a big show of wiping it off with the palm of her hand as he bounced away laughing.

Blaise reached his room and shut the door. The first thing he saw was the grey-and-black owl sitting in the wake of his open window. He crossed the room over to where the bird was sitting, removed the paper fastened to its leg, sat at his desk, read the letter, and began to write his reply.

Meanwhile, Hermione was left sitting on the couch consumed by her own thoughts. _Why does Blaise believe that he's changed? And I am _not_narrow-minded, I just need proof. If someone told you Hogwarts started on July 14th instead of September 1st, you'd ask to see the ticket for proof, right? If someone i.e. Luna Lovegood told you there were such things as Blibbering Humdingers and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, you'd want proof, right? So why is it that if your brother-to-be tells you one of your enemies has reformed, you are expected to believe blindly?_ Hermione scowled and walked up to her room. She had decided she needed a nice, long nap.

Hermione walked into her room and flopped on the bed. She had just closed her eyes when knocking came from her window. She let out a groan of annoyance before opening her eyes and walking over to the window. It was Athena, the owl her mother and stepfather used to contact her in Hogwarts. When she opened the window the bird came soaring into the room. She had a thick envelope attached to her leg which Hermione untied. She sat on the edge of her bed and opened the envelope. To her surprise, the envelope didn't contain just one thick letter, but instead had three envelopes inside of it along with a letter from her mother.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You received some letters from some of your friends yesterday. But the owls dropped them off here so I am sending them to you seeing as I'm not sure whether or not you are sleeping there again tonight. I hope that you are being careful and enjoying yourself. Your father and I have missed you the past few days. I know that you feel a duty to your father, but I'm sure he won't mind if you come and stay with us for a night too. I'll talk to you later and I hope to see you soon._

_Love Mum_

Hermione read the letter and sighed. She felt a little guilty that her mother and stepfather had been upstaged, so to speak, by Blaise, Carmina, and her stepfather. She made a promise to herself that she'd stay at her mother's sometime over the next few days and sighed again as she pulled the other three letters closer to her to read.

A/N ;; I know nothing really happened in this chapter. Sorry! But I needed a transition chapter.

Just something that i found out today:

According to HP-Lexicon 25 galleons is equivalent to 251.75 but according to CNN Money 25 galleons is equal to 120.54. Neither of these amounts sound reasonable, but that's alright, they're rich pure-bloods. They can afford it because I said so. It's creative license.

I got a lot of reviews saying they liked the bet idea, to say it again, _October Addums_ gave that idea to me. So thanks to her for that.

I got over double the amount of reviews I usually get for just chapter six (thanks to _October Addums_) thanks for them guys, and keep it up!

Read and Review!


	8. Owl Post

Chapter Eight: Owl Post

Blaise reached his room and shut the door. The first thing he saw was the grey-and-black owl sitting in the wake of his open window. He crossed the room over to where the bird was sitting, removed the paper fastened to its leg and sat at his desk deciphering the handwriting.

_Blaise,_

_What, in Merlin's name, is going on here?_

_Why was Granger at your house?_

_What were you _thinking_letting that Mudblood come over there?_

_-Draco_

Blaise smirked at his friend's letter. Truth be told, Blaise didn't think it was any of Draco's business but he decided to get back at him and his prejudices through a nice, and rather annoying, letter. Blaise didn't feel the need to restrain himself from his fun. He dipped his Eagle feather quill into the ink pot and began writing in the margins and minuscule spaces of the letter Draco had sent him. Blaise took his time, creating a clear contrast between his crisp cursive alongside a clearly hurried and agitated scrawl making corrections in the original letter as he went.

_Blaise__, Draco,_

_What, in Merlin's name, is going on here?_

_Not a very beat-around-the-bush person, are you? Straight to the point then. To answer your first question, Granger is in my home. Sleeping in one of the rooms right this second, I believe. On one of the beds. In our beautiful silk sheets. Isn't it just grand?_

_Why was Granger at your house?_

Hermione _Granger is here because I want her to be, my mother wants her to be, and her father wants her to be. And most importantly, she wants to be here. And if my house and my presence is so unbelievably charming and desired, who am I to turn it away?_

_What were you _thinking_ letting that __Mudblood__ come over there?_

_I didn't think anything of it really. I mean, she _has_ been over here every day for just over a week now. Like I said, we all wanted her here and she wanted to be here._

_-__Draco __-Blaise_

_P.S. Now, now, my little Draco. "Mudblood" is a naughty word and shan't ever be verbally used in the presence of Hermione ever again. Are we clear? Oh, and please really make an effort to try and contain your prejudices._

_Preferably in a clear jar of some sort. They do fancy an outdoor view, you know. Put them somewhere by the window, that would make them happy._

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the beautiful silk sheets of her bed as she slit open her letters reading them one-by-one.

_Hermione,_

_Hey, how are you? I hope you're doing well. We haven't heard from you yet and Mum's been a little worried that you might have been deprived of your meals and starved to death. (I made fun of her for it and she didn't give me dessert. Ha, put that on your innocent conscience.) Anyway, Harry's here and we wanted to know if you wanted to come over too, for at least the last month before school starts again. You could have your birthday here! And Mum could make you this huge cake in the shape of, I don't know, _Hogwarts, a History_, with the pages open and everything! So reply soon so we can get you to the Burrow sooner._

_-Ron_

Hermione smiled as she put down the letter and began the second.

_Dear Idiot,_

_May I ask why she is SLEEPING ON YOUR BED?_

_And why are both your parents all for this?_

_And why does she _want_ to be there?_

_And why she has been there for a week?_

_-Draco_

_P.S. Hardy-harr, you're a funny one._

Blaise wasn't done playing the role of "Idiot," as Draco had so lovingly titled his letter. He sat back letting his imagination run free while he began to fabricate a story for Hermione. Luckily for him, he had the aid of sweet, sweet chocolate that he had nicked from the kitchens while waiting for Draco's reply to come. It didn't hurt that he was prepared and willing to spend his afternoon milking this for all it was worth.

_Hermione,_

_Help me._

_Ever since Harry got here it's been, Quidditch this and Quidditch that. I encounter on a _daily basis _testosterone levels that are too high for me to comprehend. You _are_ coming here for the better part of the summer. It's a command, not a request, and certainly not an option. Write back the minute you get this and let me know when you're getting over here._

_-Ginny_

Hermione smiled to herself. It seemed as though the boys were still the same as always. But Ginny would have to wait more than a minute as Hermione reached for the last letter.

_Dear Idiot, __Captain Oblivious,_

_May I ask why she is SLEEPING ON YOUR BED?_

_Think Draco. She's sleeping on a bed in _my_ house._

_And why are both your parents all for this?_

_Think Draco. My Mum likes her, and her dad likes me._

_And why does she _want_ to be there?_

_Think Draco. I can't answer that for certain, but she's willingly sleeping on a bed in my house nearly every other night. She obviously wants to be there._

_And why she has been there for a week?_

_Think Draco. It's a her dad getting to know me, my Mum getting to know her._

_-__Draco__ -Idiot_

_P.S. Hardy-harr, you're a funny one._

_Thank you. I'll be here all week._

Blaise closed the letter and sent it off with the owl, knowing for certain what his friend's "amazing," yet predictable, thought process would lead him to conclude.

_Hermione, _

_I'm at the Burrow right now but Mrs. Weasley is yelling at Fred and George for something stupid they did. So I ran. We haven't heard from you in awhile and we were getting worried. We haven't done much since I got here. You missed a awesome game of Quidditch in the backyard. Me, Ron, and Charlie versus Bill, George, and Fred. Ginny wanted to play but the teams wouldn't have been even, if only we could get you on a broom._

Hermione made a face but continued reading the letter.

_Reply quick. We all miss you and I think Ginny's gonna go over without any female company. So get over here soon and we can celebrate your seventeenth birthday. Oh, and mine's coming up too, you have to be there for that._

_-Harry_

The letter that Blaise received in response had a total of nine words on it.

_You're dating the Mudblood._

_You're _sleeping _with the Mudblood._

Blaise grinned to himself. He was certainly doing an excellent job of "milking the situation for all it was worth." _Draco's so predictable_, Blaise thought as he finished the last of his chocolate. He licked his fingers clean as he responded.

_Draco Darling,_

_Firstly, why would I sleep with her when I have yoouu? I'm appalled that you'd even think that poorly of me. Secondly, what did I tell you about that word, Draco Malfoy? I believe I told you it was naughty and not to use it. Thirdly, you are completely wrong and should verify before coming out with ludicrous accusations like that. That's how rumors start, you know._

_-Blaise_

Since the three were all at the Burrow together, Hermione decided she'd just send them one letter.

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Ginny,_

_I'm glad that you are all doing well (even you Ginny) and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to contact you guys. I've been preoccupied with something else. I'm not sure when I'll be able to stay, if at all. I have a wedding in late August for a really, close relative and I have to be there. But rest assured, I will undoubtedly stop by for a part of my birthday. And Ron, I'm holding you to your promise. I hope to see you all soon and I'm sorry for worrying you._

_Love, Hermione_

She tied the letter to Athena's leg and watched as the bird flew off from her window. She felt a little guilty not telling her best friends what was going on in her life for fear that they would be angry with her. She sighed and unable to resist the bed, Hermione collapsed on the silk covers and finally fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Blaise had received a seriously angry letter.

_Shut up with the stupidity for Merlin's sake and tell me what the hell is going on!_

Blaise sighed realizing his fun was over and replied.

_Draco,_

_The real reason in minimal detail? Let me start from the beginning. Hermione's muggle dad left her and her muggle mum when she was a kid. A year and a half ago her father met my mother. A couple months ago he started dating my Mum. About two weeks ago he proposed and she said yes. Sometime right after he told Hermione. We're going to be step siblings, Draco. That's why she's over here all the time. She's making bonds with her father, her mother, and me. And I would appreciate it if you didn't call my little sister a "Mudblood." And if you make her cry like I've heard you've done so many times before, I'll come after you looking for blood. Understood?_

Blaise didn't even sign his name. He thought the threat sounded better without that little tag at the end so he discarded it, sent it off with the owl, and slumped in his chair getting the feeling that he neither expected or wanted a reply back.

A/N ;; Sorry for not updating in the early morning like I usually do (it's 11:25 pm right now.) My mom stayed home from work today without notice and I couldn't sit in my room and type up this chapter without her either a) finding out and making me clean or b) interrupting me every few minutes to make her happy while cleaning.

Man this chapter was long. Well longer than my usual. I hope you guys didn't get too lost. I apologize if you did.

Reviews would be great! (The current hit to review ratio at 11:25 pm on June 25, 2008 is 86.43:1)


	9. Accidents

Chapter Nine: Accidents

Three days later while their parents were at work, Blaise, armed with a Quaffle and his broom, dragged a very reluctant Hermione outside using the threatening skills of a Beater's bat and Bludger.

"Promise you won't make me ride?"

Blaise smirked, "I promise."

"No more bets?"

"Nope."

"...Are you lying to me?"

"Merlin, Hermione! I promised!"

She smiled and opened the back door but stopped when she saw who was accompanying them. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down their visitor.

"Hey, Draco," shouted Blaise over Hermione's shoulder. He gave her a little shove forward through the door and she walked past the blond never acknowledging him.

"Blaise," Draco said to his friend. Blaise had been right, Draco had proved his predictability and didn't send another letter after receiving Blaise's proper explanation and had only contacted him to make plans for the day, never bringing up Hermione's situation. The boys left Hermione as they mounted their brooms and took off into the air for a few laps around the yard. They made polite conversation--as polite as "polite conversation" could be, considering Blaise's desire to get a decent reaction out of Draco--but again, Hermione was never brought up.

As the boys lapped the yard, Hermione walked back into the house irritated. _He never told me he'd be coming! Ugh, He's such a-a-a Slytherin! _She walked into the kitchen and took one of the muggle soda cans that her father had bought and a Chocolate Frog that her brother had hid in the very back of one of the cabinets and walked back out. As she did, she saw her brother and Malfoy on the ground. Blaise had a beater's bat in one hand and his broom in the other while Draco held the Quaffle and his own broom.

"Hermione! We were wondering where you went off to!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. She highly doubted the questioning party consisted of two people.

"Can you do us a favor and let out the Bludger when we get up there?"

She nodded and watched as they flew back into the sky. Signaled by Blaise, she freed the Bludger from it's prison. Hermione watched them for a few seconds before sitting down in the grass and popping open her soda. She sipped the soda contently then she squeezed the end of the chocolate frog wrapper producing a loud bang and pulled out the squirming frog and card. As she began to dismember the chocolate amphibian, Hermione began to read the condensed biography of one Gondoline Oliphant.

_Gondoline Oliphant_

_(1720-1799)_

_Famous for studies of the life and habits of trolls._

_Clubbed to death in the Cotswolds while sketching._

Hemione flipped over the card to reveal a blonde witch in tan and green garments with a sack of parchment on her back writing with a large quill. As she inspected the picture she heard a scream from overhead and both her and Gondoline looked up.

Malfoy had shouted, "Blaise move!"

Hermione watched in horror as the Bludger collided with the back of her brother's head. She watched, unable to move, unable to speak, as Blaise's body tumbled off the broom and headed for the ground. All of a sudden, she saw a figure come out of the corner of her eye lying horizontally on the broom urging it to go faster, but she couldn't rip her eyes away from the dropping body. Blaise fell gracefully; his arms were open and his entire body was sprawled in the air. Hermione could see the wind passing his clothes. He was just fifteen feet from the ground when her breathing hitched and she her pulse magnified ten fold in her ears. At ten feet his body gave a sudden jerk upward and Hermione came to her senses.

She screamed, at last finding her voice, "Blaise!"

She sprang up and sprinted over to where Blaise was being held up by an airborne Draco Malfoy knocking over her unfinished can of soda in the process._ Oh Merlin, say he's alright. Please let him be alright! _Malfoy dismounted his broom, supporting Blaise who was standing upright. She had come very close to the boys checking to see if Blaise was alright when she heard the conscious boy croak, "C-can you heal him?"

Hermione's voice was equally shaken. "I'm not of age," she whispered.

He growled angrily through his clenched teeth, "You're useless, Mudblood!" And Hermione stood there with a look of silent shock on her face as he grabbed her around the waist and spun on the spot.

Draco Disapparated and with a pop the trio landed in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. He pulled his wand from his belt and with a whispered spell, levitated him quickly down the hall pausing only to check the floor they needed to be on. Luckily for them "Artifact Accidents" was the ground floor. The Healers ushered Draco and Blaise into a room where Malfoy let Blaise down softly on a open bed. Then he was shoved out of the way, made to wait outside with Hermione while a Healer tended to Blaise.

Hermione was sitting on a bench outside of Blaise's room when Draco walked out. He had regained his composure and she was still working on hers. Hermione cradled her head in her shaking hands and her breaths came into her body in gasps. She still hadn't digested what had happened. But as Draco sat with wide space in between them, she spoke softly.

"I thought he was going to _die_. I didn't have my wand, I couldn't speak, I couldn't hear, oh Merlin, I couldn't even _move_ to try and help him."

Draco listened to her words. He was almost positive she didn't even realize she was speaking out loud. Draco sat back, never acknowledging he heard her and leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. But all he could see in the dark was Blaise's body falling a hundred and fifty feet to the earth. His eyes snapped open. "Tea," he said gruffly before walking away. Hermione looked up at his retreating figure and sighed. She stood up and followed him, deciding tea would her some good too.

When she got to the fifth floor tearoom she took in the comfort that the tearoom gave her. It wasn't too big and had mismatching couches and chairs everywhere. Hermione spotted Malfoy sitting in a high-backed chair close to the corner of the room with a cup of tea in his hands. She walked over to the counter and got her own cup of tea before sitting in an empty chair separated from him by just a small, round table. Both chairs were slightly angled to face more of the room as opposed to their company.

For a few minutes no words were exchanged but the occasional sipping of tea and shifting of position sounded like thunder compared to the silence engulfing them. Hermione was the first to break it.

"Malfoy?" She didn't look at him, but instead stared at a fixed point on the table.

"Mhm?" He glanced at her but upon seeing that she refused to meet his eye, he looked away and sipped his tea for something to do.

"Why... what..."

"Amazing Granger! Your speaking skills astound me!"

She drew in a deep breath still staring at the table. She didn't have the energy to glare at him or argue.

"Why did you say... _that _when we Apparated?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Say what," he said sharply. He knew what she was talking about but he didn't want to talk about it. That would be showing emotion and he knew he couldn't do that.

She blew out a breath and recited dully, "You're useless Mudblood." Her eyes never left the table. She spoke without emotion, it wasn't apathy, she was done. She was physically dehydrated of energy and emotionally exhausted.

Draco made note of her state and responded. "I don't know."

"There has to be a reason."

"There is none."

She took another sip of her tea. "There has to be a reason," she repeated.

"There _is_ none."

"Is it only because of _habit_? Has it been so long it's now automatic? The insults? The anger?" The table was still the only thing she saw and the obvious weakness in her voice increased ten fold in his ears and words repeated in his head.

_Is it only because of _habit_? Has it been so long it's now automatic? The insults? The anger?_

He exploded.

"Fine! I was angry," Draco Malfoy was shouting. "I was angry. It was an accident that I didn't see it and an accident that it hit him. _I should have seen it coming sooner_! But I didn't and now my best friend is in the hospital and I _just_ caught him. What would have happened if I didn't get my broom there in time? What if I was underage too? What if I hadn't come to my senses fast enough? What if he was gone!?"

He found himself on his feet yelling down at her but he never remembered standing up. Her gaze never moved from the table. She didn't look at him.

"You're not answering my question," she said quietly to the table.

His thought process moved like lightning and he eyes glazed over as he realized. "I said it unconsciously," he whispered to himself. Hermione heard him but didn't say anything and he continued speaking under his breath. "It was an _accident_. It was _instinct_. It was _habit_. I blamed you because you were there and got more angry than I should have because you couldn't heal him." He didn't want to be like his father, regurgitating these words and phrases of prejudice. But before he knew it, he _was_ like his father. He had heard it so much, he had _used_ is so much that now, it was just habit. He fell back into his chair with his hands covering his face even though his eyes were closed.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke louder to her through his hands, "I'm... sorry."

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and peeked through his long fingers for her reaction. She was smiling to herself swirling her tea around. She had stopped looking at the table. He closed the spaces between his fingers once more.

"I'm... grateful you were there. Truly, Malfoy." Hermione sighed as she spoke, each word became easier to say. "I froze up. I didn't know what to do. I'm underage and I didn't have my wand anyway. It was upstairs."

Draco was listening intently behind his hands although it seemed like he didn't care.

"I hope he's alright. If he's not," her gaze shifting from her tea to his face, "I don't know what I'll do." She looked back at her, now cold, tea. "If I was never going to see him around the house again or hear him talk again, laugh again, or oh Merlin, _sing_ again."

She smiled to herself as Draco made an unseen face behind his hands. He had heard enough of Blaise's singing in the Slytherin common room showers.

"You know, Granger, at the end of the school year, when we left each other for summer four weeks ago, he still kept to himself a lot. He was funny, sure, he was good to talk to, but he wasn't nearly as outgoing as he is now."

Hermione made a skeptical face in response. She couldn't even imagine Blaise being quiet.

"You're the only thing that's changed in his life that I can see," he pulled his hands away from his face. "You're good for him, you keep him in check."

Hermione smiled to herself, "As much as I can. Which isn't much." She thought to herself. "I can't be the only thing. When I really met him for the first time nearly two weeks ago he said he'd be decent to me because he wanted Carmina to be happy. And she is."

They two sat in the silence that surrounded them once more, only this time, it was comfortable as opposed to the tense atmosphere that they had first stepped into.

"We'd better get back," Draco said swallowing the last of his tea. "We've been gone for awhile and he only had a minor injury. He should probably be fine by now."

"Alright."

They placed their empty cups on the counter and walked out the door. When they reached the first floor again, Blaise was waiting outside of the room and he jumped up to greet them.

"Where were you guys?"

"Tearoom," said Hermione.

Draco spoke, "How long were you waiting?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Forever! They fixed me up in less than ten minutes. I was a little bloodied from the Bludger and I have a bruise and lump." He leaned very close to his sister and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna see?"

Hermione swatted him away. "No, thank you very much, I do not want to see the products of my brother's lack of an attention span."

Blaise pouted. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_."

"Pretty ple--"

"That's enough," Draco interrupted feeling left out. "Let's get out of here."

They walked to the waiting room and Disapparated.

Later that night after the parents got home from work, the whole family, plus Draco, was sitting around the Granger-Zabini dinner table.

"How was your day, guys," Hermione's dad asked conversationally.

The three teens exchanged looks. "It was... interesting," Hermione finally said.

"Blaise got a little boo-boo while we were out back, but now it's all better," Draco said teasing his friend.

"What happened," Carmina asked narrowing her eyes.

"We were just playing around when a ball hit me," Blaise said. Hermione's eyes shifted to her father. She knew that Carmina would have the general idea of what went on, but she also knew that her father would be thinking of something much less dangerous.

"Well that's good for you," Hermione's father said. The rest of the table looked at him with expressions that clearly stated they thought he was mad. "What? It's good to be knocked down every once in awhile. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." The pure-bloods at the meal were still staring.

"Muggle expression," Hermione whispered as she covered up her voice while making loud noise getting dessert.

"Of course," Blaise teased.

Hermione stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

Both of them missed the subtle upturn-of-the-mouth that graced Draco Malfoy's face. And when he left that night he knew that something had changed.

A/N ;; The information about Gondoline Oliphant is directly from J.K. Rowling's website. Gondoline is number 12 out of 42 wizards of the month.

If you think about it, a hundred fifty feet is really only fifty yards--half a football field. It was originally fifty feet, but I did the math and realized that's less than twenty yards, so I changed it. And Blaise is a Slytherin daredevil.

That is nearly a thousand words longer than my second-longest chapter so far. Wow.

Reviews would be nice. Or candy. But I'd prefer the reviews.


	10. Distractions

Chapter Ten: Distractions

A few days after Blaise's injury found Hermione facing July. It was her last month before the hectic festivities surrounding her birthday and her father's wedding would immediately take over her life. She had planned to stay the night at her mum and step-dad's feeling a little guilty that she had been so caught up with the idea of having a magical family--even if her father didn't know. But it didn't exactly turn out as she had planned.

Hermione stepped out of her car and pulled out her keys as she walked up the path to her front door. When she opened the door, however, she frowned. Her house was set up so that after the foyer was a small hallway with a bathroom on one side and a closet on the other with a clear view into the kitchen on the opposite end of the hall. Hermione had frowned because at the kitchen table that she could see so clearly, sat her mum. Alone. Drinking a large cup of tea and looking so at a loss for what to do next with her life.

"Mum? Aren't you supposed to be at work? I wasn't expecting you to be home 'til later."

Jane looked up startled that she hadn't noticed someone come into the house. Her eyes softened once she saw her daughter. "I took the day off," she sighed and turned back to her tea.

Hermione's frown became more pronounced as she sat down at the four-person table facing her mother. Her mum hadn't taken a day off from work since she was on maternity leave with Hermione. "Are you alright?"

Her mother hesitated by taking a sip of her tea. "No, not really."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione realized that her mother wasn't going to say anything. "Are you going to tell me?"

Jane Granger put her cup of tea down. "You won't be happy with me."

"Well it's not as if you killed someone," Hermione said rolling her eyes. Spending days and nights in Slytherin territory was clearly beginning to have an influence on her.

"Hermione, I'm only saying this because I care about you..."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly, but her mother didn't notice because she was staring into the depths of her tea. These words were never a good way to begin a conversation with a perfectly independent almost-adult.

"...I don't want you staying with your father anymore."

Hermione looked at her mother in disbelief. There was no way she could be serious. She sat back in her chair, the perfect picture of teenage defiance and asked, "Why?" She decided that if her mother had a valid point, she would listen, but Hermione always had been an independent girl.

"He's completely insane thinking that he could take you away from me like this! You hardly spend any time with me or your step-father and we're the ones who have raised you for half of your life! I don't understand why you trust him, Hermione! _He left us_! And I don't understand why you just go running back to him! How do you know that he just won't leave this girl too? Why would you want to get yourself involved with that when it could end up badly? And how on earth could--"

Hermione had stood up at that point. "First of all, he is my father and law decided that he could have partial custody over me was well. And you're right, you did raise me. Which is exactly why I spend so much time at his place. We're making up for eight years in two and a half months before I go to school which is a considerably less amount of time, Mum!

"And you're also very wrong. I don't trust him. At least, not yet. I trust his fiancee though, and above all, I trust my step-brother-to-be who is undoubtedly one of the most considerate people on the face of the earth. And I know for a fact that he would never, ever leave Carmina. It's like you and dad. If father hadn't left, you would have never married dad and you know it. Well Carmina is his equivalent to dad. And you can see how much they care for each other. Before dad, her husband died leaving her a widow and a son who is my age!

"This is my life, Mum. My decision whether or not to get involved. My decision whether or not to go. And even though I respect your feelings, I am nearly of age and nearly an adult! And besides, whether or not I am an adult doesn't have anything to do with my level of independence and you know that!

"I made him a promise that I would meet his new family and get to know them and then attend the wedding! I can't just back out!"

"You've already filled part of the bargain."

"Well there's another half for me to complete."

"Hermione, are you listening to yourself? You're already getting too attached--"

"And frankly, I don't care."

Hermione stormed out of the house leaving her mother alone with her tea. She drove as quick as she could back to Blaise's and slammed the door as soon as she got into the house.

"Merlin, Hermione, could you slam it a little harder next time?"

It was Blaise sitting with Malfoy in one of the many rooms off to the side of the foyer. She leaned against the door frame and looked at the two boys. Blaise was sprawled across a couch his limbs everywhere and Draco was sitting in a high-backed seat with his head on one armrest and his knees slung over the top of the other.

Since Blaise's injury, Draco Malfoy had been over at the Granger-Zabini home more and more claiming his life at home to be in his words "dull," and Hermione wasn't really surprised. The Malfoy family was still trying to keep hold of their dignity after the war so they tried to lay low for now.

Blaise looked at her curiously, "Aren't you supposed to be at your mum's?"

"I had a row with her and I needed to get out of there," Hermione sighed. "She doesn't want me spending time over here anymore."

Draco looked at her curiously and Blaise asked surprised, "And why, in the name of Merlin, would she want that?"

"I don't know," she said exasperately, "some nonsense about not spending enough time with her."

"But you're there nearly every other day."

"I know."

"And she's had you for the past eight years to herself."

"That's what I said. Anyway I needed to get out of there. Are you guys up for something," she asked changing the conversation.

"Well we were having such a good time before you came back, but since you asked..." Blaise jumped off the couch with a flourish then smacked Draco on the stomach. "Come on, old chap! Let's go out!"

Draco grumbled in protest, "And where exactly do you plan on going?"

"Diagon Alley, of course," said Blaise enthusiastically.

Malfoy reluctantly rolled off of the chair and stood up. "Fine."

No one moved until Blaise dragged them both by the ears to the fireplace. "Come _on_. You can't just waltz in here, demand something, and then not do anything!" He lit a fire with his wand and offered Hermione floo powder from a pot on top of the mantle and she vaguely wondered if her father had ever found that.

The powder was thrown into the fire followed by Hermione who shouted, "Diagon Alley." And she was gone.

The comforting air of the Leaky Cauldron greeted her senses as she stepped out of the fireplace dusting off her clothes. She heard the roar of the flames behind her and she turned to see Malfoy stepping out of the fireplace who was soon followed by Blaise. The three made their way out the back door and to the alleyway where Malfoy tapped the bricks above the trashcan with his wand, opening the entrance to Diagon Alley. They stepped through the archway allowing the entrance to close behind them.

"Well, now that we're here, what do you guys want to do?"

"You asked to go out and you didn't know where you wanted to go?"

"Well Blaise, If you really want to go where I want, we could go to Flourish and Blotts."

Blaise looked at Draco who was behind Hermione making a face and shaking his head. "Let's go get ice cream," Blaise suggested quickly before Hermione could drag them to the bookstore.

"That sounds good. What about you, Malfoy?" Hermione turned around to come face-to-face with a suddenly apathetic looking Draco Malfoy.

"Fortescue's it is then," he answered.

The street that made Diagon Alley welcomed them as they wandered down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor looking at the shops that they were passing. Olivander's, the Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's, the Apothecary all brought back memories. Every time before she had come to Diagon Alley, it had always been with Harry and Ron by her side right before the start of term. Guilt washed over Hermione in waves. So many people had been washed out in her excitement for a new family. Harry, Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys, her step-dad, and most importantly, her mum had hardly seen or heard from her these past three weeks. Her mum had a point and Hermione hadn't listened. A small sigh came from the lion who walked between two snakes.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione looked over. Not at her brother, though, at Malfoy who had asked the question.

Hermione hesitated, not sure whether or not to confide in the two about her guilts. "I just... I..."

"Amazing Granger! It's the old speaking skills again. It's just astounding!"

"Simply marvelous," piped in Blaise.

"Shut _up_," she said, pushing outward at them and continuing walking. They didn't fall or trip; instead they both went with the movement and then came back to Hermione's side like a strange symmetrical loop.

"Really Granger, what's wrong?" He looked so sincere and Hermione gave in.

"I just... I feel a little... guilty."

Blaise joined the conversation, "And what, my dear, would be the reason for your guilt?"

"Coming here, seeing all these places, I remembered coming here every year right before the start of term and shopping with Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys."

Malfoy pressed her for more, "And...?"

"I haven't seen them or written to them because I've been so caught up with, well, getting to know you and Carmina. I feel like I'm starting to leave them out of my life." Hermione had suddenly found the cobblestones under their moving feet intresting.

"Granger, if you really feel like that, you should just owl them or spend a day or two with them."

"I think they're planning a birthday party for me..."

"Then you'll be there," Blaise promised.

"I suppose, but that's only _one day_. Maybe two if I stay over. But that'll be all I can get! After that I'll be too busy with the wedding to take care of myself let alone try to communicate with other people."

"Well then you'll just have to make the most of that one day, now won't you?"

"Yeah," Hermione said obviously glum.

"Look," Blaise said unusually serious, they were already outside Fortescue's, "You need a distraction. Why don't you buy some ice cream and forget about it for now. Isn't that why you wanted to go out in the first place, to keep your mind off things?"

Hermione sighed and led Draco and Blaise into the small shop. The paling colors on the wall matched Hermione's mood--dull and numb, although the latter wasn't reflected on the walls of the parlor. After getting their sugar doses for the day in cups and (in Draco's case) a cone, they went out into the sunlight to sit at a table. The first few minutes went by in silence.

"You know what, Blaise?"

"Yeah, Draco?"

"I think that Granger didn't take your kind words of wisdom to heart. She's still thinking."

Blaise looked over at his sister-to-be to see her frowning at a spot on the table while the barely eaten ice cream in her hand was beginning to melt in the July sun.

"Granger?" Malfoy received no reply and tried again, "Granger?"

Blaise swiped his finger in his pumpkin chocolate chip ice cream, and before Draco could say anything, Blaise smeared the finger full of ice cream on her face, streaking across her cheekbones and nose. _That_ certainly made Hermione come to her senses.

"W-w-what on earth was _that_ for?"

"You weren't listening. You were thinking, which I explicitly told you not to do," Blaise said with an air of superiority while shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth with the spoon upside down.

Hermione looked at Malfoy incredulously and he shrugged back trying to explain he absolutely had no control over Blaise's actions. She stood up from the table and Blaise had the sense to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, it was a joke. You weren't listening! You're not leaving, are you?"

"Of course I'm not leaving. I just need a napkin to wipe this off, and a cup too."

"Let me get them for you, it's the least I could do." Blaise hurried off into the store.

"I really wonder what goes on inside that head of his sometimes," Hemione mused as she sat back down in her chair staring at the door of the parlor where Blaise had just disappeared into.

"Now isn't that the million galleon question," said Draco in the same tone.

"You know, Malfoy," Hermione said tapping her spoon on her nose, "I have a confession."

He leaned closer to the table. "Do tell."

She whispered, "Will you promise not to tell?"

He smirked, "I promise."

"Pinkie swear?"

"What, in Merlin's name, does that mean?"

"Nevermind." She leaned closer to the table and whispered, "I don't really mind spending time with Slytherins."

He pulled a face of mock-surprise. "Miss Granger, advocate for House-Elf rights, Gryffindor Princess, _and_ Golden Girl, doesn't mind spending time with _Slytherins_? Alert the Daily Prophet! Call Rita Skee--"

Hermione cut him off. "Speak of the Devil," she said in a low voice, "and the Devil shall come."

"That's right, you hate her don't you?"

"She's tolerable if you know how to handle her properly."

"And keeping her in a jar for considerable amounts of time is 'properly handling her?'"

"I said 'properly,' I never said manners had to be involved."

"No," he said, "I suppose you didn't."

The two lapsed into silence once more consumed by their own thoughts. But what Hermione never said, was that she actually meant it. She really didn't mind spending time with Slytherins. Hell, Blaise was almost her step-brother and as she put it in her thoughts her "best friend at the other end of the spectrum," and Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, was strangely polite to her. She wondered if Blaise had threatened him. Since their talk in St. Mungo's tearoom, they had been tolerable to eachother, even nice at times. But then again, drawing from past experiences, very few Slytherins could reach the level of acceptance that only Blaise and Malfoy had.

"You're thinking again."

Hermione returned from her thoughts to find another finger full of ice cream (this time Draco's butterbeer ice cream) an inch from her nose. She looked from the long pale finger holding the ice cream to Malfoy's face. "You wouldn't dare." And with that, he wiped the dessert on her nose to form a little mountain of butterbeer ice cream on the tip of her nose.

"Try me," he challenged leaning back in his chair.

Hermione loaded her spoon with her chocolate ice cream and catapulted it at his face and burst out laughing as the ball of sugar smacked him on the far right of his forehead.

"You guys look like you're having fun."

Blaise had finally come out of the shop armed with an empty ice cream cup and a wad of napkins. His gaze lingered on Draco who had a chunk of ice cream slowly dripping down the side of his face.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said getting the other's attention. "You have a little something right there," he said circling a area of his own face with his finger. His actions earned him a scowl and Blaise said back, "What? I was only trying to help."

He set the things down on the table in front of Hermione and she asked for water in the cup. Blaise muttered the spell with a flick of his wand and water flowed from the tip into the cup. The boys watched as she began to wipe the ice cream off her face and then clean off the stickiness with a wet napkin.

Malfoy watched as Hermione cleaned herself off the Muggle way, "You know you're a witch, right?"

Hermione sighed looking at Malfoy and replied, "I'm a witch who's not of age and therefore can't get rid of this with my wand."

Draco pulled out his wand and with a flick muttered, "Scourgify," causing the ice cream on both of their faces to vanish.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Blaise looked from one to the other as silence fell over the trio. "I have an idea," he said leaping up out of his seat. He vanished their trash with a flick of his wand and pulled them by the wrists down the street.

"Here we are." Blaise had pulled them all the way down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione just stood there. "Well what are you waiting for? Go on in." He gave her a little push and she stumbled into the store.

The store spelled home for Hermione and she wandered up to the register. "Fred," she called. "George?"

"Why, Fred, look who it is! Miss Hermione Granger has finally come 'round for a visit." Hermione spun around to face a very happy George.

Fred appeared from the back room, "We thought you'd forgotten us."

"But Mum--"

"--and Ron--"

"--and Ginny and Harry--"

"--were talking about sending you an--"

"--owl to see if you wanted to come to the Burrow--"

"--for your birthday."

"But if you want--"

"--we could just tell them when we go tonight for dinner."

"Or, are you up for coming?"

"Boys, I just wanted to stop by to say hello. But I am most definitely coming around for my birthday. And I'm not sure whether or not I'd be able to come tonight. If I do are you sure Molly would be alright with it?"

It was Fred that answered, "She's been asking Harry and Ron when you're gonna come and stay until the school year."

"Well, about that... after my birthday I have a wedding of a very, very close relative to attend and prepare for that's at the end of August, right before school."

"So you're getting out of staying with us?"

Hermione smiled, "Well I don't really have a choice, but I'm definitely going for my birthday and I'll see what I could do about tonight."

"Alright Hermione," said George giving Hermione a hug.

"We'll tell the others tonight," Fred said repeating his brother's action.

"Now get."

"We have people who are paying money to waltz in here, unlike you."

Hermione laughed and walked over to the door, "Bye guys."

"Feeling better," Blaise asked when he saw Hermione exit the store.

"Yeah."

"I bet her daily dose of Weasel did her good."

"Shut up. Be nice, Malfoy."

"Uh huh."

Hermione noticed that Malfoy had a long package tucked underneath his arm.

"Did you buy something," she asked pointing at the object.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "No Granger, I'm holding it for Blaise because that's what the nice boyfriend does."

"About time," Hermione said.

"Wait, Granger, I was just kidding!"

"Really, what's in the package?"

"A new broom. It's the fastest thing since the Firebolt. Are you up for a ride?"

"No. Thank you, but no."

Blaise cut in the conversation, "Really, Hermione, when are you gonna get over it? It's just a broom."

"The day I ride a broom is the day that both of you plant a kiss on the Boy-Who-Lived. Oh, will you look at that! I already did. Pucker up boys."

Blaise made a face as the three of them walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

A/N ;; First chapter written after I made my outlines and diagrams and I'm already not following them. The Weasley dinner was a spur-of-the-moment idea.

I don't know if pumpkin chocolate chip would taste good, I just thought it up. Do they even make pumpkin ice cream?

I like this a lot more than the original Chapter Ten. Speaking of the original Chapter Ten, is is sad that I got 10 reviews on the "Author's Note Chapter Ten" and only 1 review on the former Chapter Ten, or is it just me? I'm a lot happier with this Chapter Ten anyways. Thanks to _Ghostwriter626_ who reviewed the first time around and I promise to send everyone who reviews Chapter Ten before I post Chapter 11 a cookie and a hug. No really. I'll do it. Therefore, review, my pretties, review!

Thanks to _slyphides_ for helping me with making my story more realistic.

Oh and I need ideas for ridiculously cliche things to do or say for one of the later chapters. So if you have any ideas send them to me!


	11. Family Before Friends

Chapter Eleven: Family Before Friends

Emerald flames lit the small kitchen with an eerie green glow as a witch suddenly came into view in the fireplace spinning like a top. She was in the middle of taking her first step out of the fireplace when she was instantly rammed by a large object. Her eyes were filled with black and her nose clogged with the combined smells of cologne and cooking.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!" Another thump shook her but she still couldn't see in the dark.

"Hermione!" The sound of china hitting floor suddenly rang in her ears. "Thank Merlin, I'm saved!"

The darkness lifted from her eyes and Hermione could now see Harry (now that his untidy mop wasn't blocking her view of the kitchen) standing a short distance from her, Ron right beside Harry, and Ginny who stood in the doorway, broken china bits littering the ground beneath her. Ginny ran to give her friend a hug.

"So, how have you been? We haven't really seen you in awhile."

"Alright, I was in Diagon Alley this afternoon and I visited Fred and George and they told me to stop by tonight."

"You were in Diagon Alley? Why didn't you tell us, we could have met up," Ron whined.

Hermione shrugged trying to keep her face as neutral as possible. "It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of trip."

"So...," Harry said. "What'd you get in Diagon Alley?"

Hermione shrugged again. "Just chocolate ice cream. I didn't even go into Flourish and Blotts."

"Did you get anything else in Diagon Alley?"

Hermione stared at him blankly, "No... I just told you I got the ice cream."

The four of them stood around for a minute until something clicked in Ginny's head. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute. _Alone_?"

Hermione looked at Ginny curiously, "Yeah, sure, I guess."

Ginny led Hermione up to her small room and shut the door. "Hermione, do you know why we're having this dinner?"

"Don't you have dinner every night," Hermione joked.

Ginny ignored her, "Hermione, tonight is special."

Hermione frowned, "Oh. Well if it's a family thing then I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll floo home." Hermione tried to make her way to the door but Ginny blocked her path.

"Hermione. I'm sure the guest of honor would want you there."

"Well who's the guest of honor?"

"Oh Merlin, Hermione! You really did forget!"

"Forget what?"

"Hermione, today's Harry's birthday dinner!"

Hermione froze and let everything click into place. Ginny was right. Today was Harry's birthday and she had completely forgot. Suddenly the letter that he had sent less than two weeks ago came back to her:

_Hermione, _

_I'm at the Burrow right now but Mrs. Weasley is yelling at Fred and George for something stupid they did. So I ran. We haven't heard from you in awhile and we were getting worried. We haven't done much since I got here. You missed a awesome game of Quidditch in the backyard. Me, Ron, and Charlie versus Bill, George, and Fred. Ginny wanted to play but the teams wouldn't have been even, if only we could get you on a broom._

_Reply quick. We all miss you and I think Ginny's gonna go over without any female company. So get over here soon and we can celebrate your seventeenth birthday. _Oh, and mine's coming up too, you have to be there for that.

_-Harry_

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh _Merlin_!" Hermione yelled out in aggravation, "I can't believe I forgot! I'm the worst friend ever! I've been too tied up with Blaise and Carmina and--" She stopped dead in her tracks realizing she had said too much but the damage had already been done.

"Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini," Ginny asked, her eyes were narrow. "Why are you 'tied up' with Blaise Zabini?"

Hermione's thought process went into overdrive as she desperately tried to think up something plausible but for once, Hermione Granger was stumped. She sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her telling Ginny to sit. Ginny sat on the bed looking at Hermione with an expectant expression as the other girl twisted her hands and refused to meet her eye.

"Hermione," Ginny said calmly but forcefully, "what is going on?"

Hermione drew in a deep breath and lost control of both her mouth and vocal chords as she spit out, "Blaise is going to be my step-brother!"

Ginny looked at her blankly for a minute before screaming, "What?!"

Hermione explained everything from the beginning. She told Ginny of her father's departure very briefly, she had never told any of her friends about this as it was before Hogwarts and Hermione deemed the story a "on a need-to-know basis" kind of event. Then moved on to more recent events such as the call and meeting the Zabinis.

"But the Zabinis," Ginny whined. "They're pure-bloods. Why would she even give your father a chance?"

"Says the pure-blood to the Muggleborn," Hermione said teasing. She felt a little lighter knowing someone else knew. Draco Malfoy didn't count.

Ginny brushed off the comment, "This is just... surprising, that's all." She paused and thought before speaking, "So I take it that Harry and Ron don't know?"

"No," Hermione said sighing. "I was worried they'd get mad at me."

"Mad at you? What for?"

"I don't know," Hermione said sarcastically, "marrying into a pure-blood family of Slytherins?"

"Well they can't do anything about it, can they?"

"Hardly."

Ginny sighed and stood up, "We should probably get back."

"But what about Harry's gift? I can't just say 'I forgot,' he'll be crushed! And I can't go out to buy something _now_."

"Just tell him... it's at home and you forgot it."

"Well I could floo and be back instantly! And if I have to lie about the present, I have to remember all my lies and find a present that fits them all!"

"Then tell him it's too late to get it and you'll send or bring it over some other time. And avoid questions or just avoid the whole subject altogether. Just tell people it's a secret."

Hermione pouted obviously moody. "Fine."

So together they walked downstairs making meaningless chit chat so that Harry and Ron wouldn't get supicious, but then again, the two boys had always been rather oblivious. Nevertheless, Hermione spoke with them and all of the other Weasleys following Ginny's advice and avoiding the subject of gifts. The night droned on and eventually the time came for Hermione to leave.

"Bye, Hermione," said Ron giving her a big bear hug.

"Bye, Hermione," said Harry also giving her a hug.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione answered.

Harry stepped back from his friend and grinned, "Thanks."

"You're coming back for your birthday, right," Ron asked.

Hermione spoke as she stepped into the green flames, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

A/N ;; No, I'm not hatin' on Harry's hair. It really is an untidy mop!

Sorry for not updating for awhile and sorry that this chapter's so short. I've been trying to put more pieces in my portfolio before college interviews next year. So that's been eating my time away. If I ever decide to upload some of my stuff, I'll post a link on my profile, mmkay?

Review you little sexy beasts, you!


	12. Windowsill Reminiscing

Chapter Twelve: Windowsill Reminiscing

Hermione looked over the grounds of the Granger-Zabini home from her bedroom window and sighed. It had been four days since she left her Mum's home in a huff, the longest stretch she'd been without her mother this summer, and four days since Harry's party.

Her gaze lingered on the sky as she watched two blurs dance among the clouds causing a black disturbance among the clear blue. The image reflected in her endless brown eyes. Malfoy and Blaise were, yet again, flying. And yet again, Hermione stayed away from the action simply content to watch.

A second sigh escaped through her lips and her thoughts drifted to earlier days.

After the party at the Burrow, Hermione took the floo back to the Granger-Zabini home and was met by Blaise and Malfoy. Malfoy stood to the side and greeted her with a simple, "Hello," before immediately departing from the grounds as opposed to Blaise who rammed into her with a hug and wanted to know how the dinner went.

Hermione brought her brother up to his room and the two sat on the bed with tea and chocolate frogs as Hermione proceeded to fill him in on the events of the evening.

"So, how'd the little Gryffindor bash go?"

"Where do I begin," Hermione started, words spilled out of her mouth. She stood up from the bed and began to pace; it was clear to Blaise that she was breaking down from _something _on the inside. "I walked out of the fireplace and Harry and Ron gave me hugs and when I told them I went to Diagon Alley this morning, Harry started badgering me about what I bought there. I kept telling them 'just ice cream' because that's all I really _did _buy. But suddenly Ginny got this look of realization on her face and dragged me to her room demanding that I tell her what day it was today and what the dinner was for."

"Well what was it for?"

"Harry's birthday!" Hermione exploded, "It's Harry's birthday today and I completely forgot! We even went to Diagon Alley this morning and still seeing all the shops I never realized!"

_Ah_, Blaise thought, _so that's the reason. Guilt. That feisty little devil._

"I didn't have a present for him," Hermione cried hysterically. "I'm such a horrible friend! Of everything and anything to forget, I forgot his _birthday_!"

Blaise didn't say anything and Hermione continued to rant and pace. "And it gets worse! I avoided the topic as much as possible when talking to everybody and I left before Harry could open his presents so I wouldn't have to tell him that I forgot!"

"Ugh," she cried out flopping her arms down wildly. "What am I supposed to do? I feel so guilty!"

"Hermione," Blaise said gently. "I understand that you feel so guilty." Hermione thought he was lying straight through his teeth. Slytherins never felt guilt for not giving someone something. Greedy little arses. The stress was definitely getting to her Gryffindor-made, Slytherin-influenced head. "But _you_ have to understand," his tone suddenly changed to blunt, "you can't do anything about it now."

Hermione stopped her pacing to give him a "well-that's-too-bad-I'll-still-feel-guilty-anyway" look and he continued in the same blunt way that he always did when attempting to help or comfort someone.

"Complaining and whining and stressing isn't going to get you anywhere. So get over it and just buy him something."

"When!? We already went to Diagon Alley today."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Fine. If it makes you feel better, we'll go to Diagon Alley first thing in the morning. Again."

"Really," hopeful light shone through Hermione's every pore.

"Yes, really. I promise."

Hermione screamed and tackled her brother in a hug on the bed and squealed, "Thankyouthankyou, thankyou, thank you, thank you! That would be great!"

"Merlin, I'll go deaf if you go on like that."

Like promised, she and Blaise had gone to Diagon Alley first thing the next morning. After raiding nearly every store on the street and spending her morning putting up with Blaise's more intresting and inappropriate ideas for gifts, Hermione, who was fueled by guilt, picked out a box of chocolates and a rather expensive snitch. The snitch, so that Harry could practice with it instead of the Muggle golf balls he used during the summer off-season and the chocolate, because Hermione felt he'd be more willing to forgive her if there was food involved as per the typical male forgiveness requirements.

Like usual, Malfoy was in their house waiting for them when they got home from their morning shopping. He was sitting in a chair by the fireplace staring at the well-decorated walls in deep thought holding his chin between his thumb and index finger with his arm on the rest and his brow slightly scrunched in the middle. It was not until both Blaise and Hermione had stepped from the floo and he was greeted rather loudly and obnoxiously by Blaise (who he didn't hear or just ignored) that Hermione quietly greeted him. And it was not until then that he looked up out of his trance. He lost his train of thought when he realized that he was not the only one in the room. Both greetings were returned softly and his features softened as well but he still held that air of confusion.

Draco stood up from his seat next to the fireplace and the three of them went upstairs. Blaise and Draco to Blaise's room and Hermione to her own so she could send the gifts to Harry. She tenderly wrapped the boxed snitch and the chocolate in red wrapping paper that had golden snitches flying across it and tied them together with gold ribbon before sending them off with Blaise's owl. She just hoped that Harry wouldn't ask questions about the brown owl's owner.

After she sent the owl, Hermione stepped out of her room planning to walk down to the family Library. Her footsteps stopped as she heard a loud, whispered voice coming form her brother's room.

"I don't know what to do!"

A voice at normal volume said back, "Well spit out what's wrong and maybe I can help you come to a conclusion. It'll do you no good if you mope or whatever you're doing. But if you keep it bottled up and don't do anything, it won't get you anywhere." That was definitely Blaise.

Silence came from the room and Hermione leaned her head closer to the door to listen. "That... actually helped..."

"Really. Well, that doesn't help me understand what's going on."

"Well if I do, you'll probably hurt me." The other, who must have been Mafoy paused before adding as an afterthought, "Or threaten me badly."

"Unless you've killed someone, or plan on killing someone, I probably won't care."

"No, really, Blaise. You'll definitely make your threats true if I don't heed your warning."

"Draco! What the hell has gotten you so worked up!? Just spit it out, for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione heard a sigh come from inside the room. She assumed it was Malfoy giving up his resistance. So apparently she wasn't the only one who gave into Blaise's rather blunt persuasion skills. "Look, you promise not to tell anyone?"

Hermione imagined Blaise rolling his eyes as he responded, "Of course."

"Even your sister?"

"I promise. Now what's going on?"

"Speaking of Granger--"

"Damn it, Draco! Don't change the subject!"

"No, where does she stay?"

A pause came in the room and Hermione pictured Blaise's eyes narrowing as he said, "Next door. Why?"

Hermione heard Malfoy mumble something incoherent before sound stopped coming from the room altogether. Hermione waited for a few seconds before realizing that Malfoy had probably put up a silencing charm.

"Damn," she said before heading off to the library. Slytherin influence was really getting to her. She really wanted to know what was going on. "It's not fair that they can do magic outside of school already," she grumbled to herself out loud.

The Granger-Zabini Library wasn't as big as the one in Hogwarts, but it pretty close to it. Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ was pulled from a shelf and the cushions in a chair became depressed as they were greeted with weight. Hermione Granger curled her legs underneath her on the chair as she began to read the classic novel.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feeling or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed on the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters..._

The rest of the afternoon moved as fast as the turning pages in Hermione's hand. The sun began to set on that day and Hermione suddenly looked up realizing that night was beginning to fall on her. Her surroundings held far less interest than the novel in her hands and she stood, still reading the book, and started to walk back to her room still watching the story of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy unfold in chapter thirty-two.

_..."It must be very agreeable to her to be settled within so easy a distance of her own family and friends."_

_"An easy distance do you call it? It is nearly fifty miles."_

_"And what is fifty miles of good road? Little more than half a day's journey. Yes, I call it a very easy distance."_

_"I should never have considered the distance as one of the advantages of the match,'' cried Elizabeth. "I should never have said Mrs. Collins was settled near her family."_

_"It is a proof of your own attachment to Hertfordshire. Any thing beyond the very neighbourhood of Longbourn, I suppose, would appear far.''_

_As he spoke there was a sort of smile, which Elizabeth fancied she understood; he must be supposing her to be thinking of Jane and Netherfield, and she blushed as she answered,_

_"I do not mean to say that a woman may not be settled too near her family. The far and the near must be relative, and depend on many varying circumstances. Where there is fortune to make the expence of travelling unimportant, distance becomes no evil. But that is not the case here. Mr. and Mrs. Collins have a comfortable income, but not such a one as will allow of frequent journeys--and I am persuaded my friend would not call herself near her family under less than half the present distance.''_

_Mr. Darcy drew his chair a little towards her, and said, "You cannot have a right to such very strong local attachment. You cannot have been always at Longbourn."_

_Elizabeth looked surprised. The gentleman experienced some change of feeling; he drew back his chair, took a newspaper from the table, and, glancing over it, said, in a colder voice,_

_"Are you pleased with--"_

"Oof!" The book spun from her hands and she fell backwards right onto her backside.

"And that, Granger, is why the majority of people on this earth are smart enough not to read and walk at the same time." A pair of shiny black shoes stopped just short of her own bare feet.

Hermione was about to talk back, but when she looked up to retort she saw a pale hand already reaching down for her. Without hesitating, she grasped the hand and as the other person tightened their grip, he yanked her off the floor before dropping Hermione's hand like it was on fire.

He walked past her before Hermione spoke without turning around to face him. Instead, she choose to direct her gaze downward at the floor, "Are you leaving Malfoy?"

His footsteps stopped before he said, "Yes, it's time for me to be getting home. I'll be back tomorrow though."

Hermione turned around to see Draco at the top of the staircase, the upper half of his body was turned to face her and his foot was already on the first step down. A small smile graced his face and Hermione responded with a gentle smile of her own, "Alright, I'll see you then."

He left down the stairs without another word and his footsteps faded into the night. Hermione stood still as she stared at the top of the stairs where Draco Malfoy had just disappeared. Then she leaned down to pick up her forgotten book and walked slowly to her room. With a sigh, she fell backwards onto the bed letting the night consume her.

The next day, Draco Malfoyhad come back to the house, just as he had said, and greeted Hermione with a smile. She was too busy greeting him back to notice the unnatural grin that made it's way onto Blaise's face. The three of them had spent the summer day together. The boys played Quidditch.

Again.

And yet again, Hermione used her time to let her backside get to know the earth better while her eyes were busy taking in the sight of the boys above her. They would do tricks in the air as the wind ruffled their clothes and relieved their faces. They made it look so easy and so elegant. It was something that Hermione knew she'd never be able to do. It was like watching some strange, airborne dance.

As the boys landed, Blaise declared his desire for an edible substance in an unnessicarially loud and drawn out way and Hermione rolled her eyes at the predictability of her brother and went inside followed by one loud boy and a very contrasting quiet one.

Hermione went into one of the cabinets that her brother had put a cooling charm on the moment he had gotten home after his seventeenth birthday, and took out a tub of vanilla ice cream and packages of chocolate frogs from her brother's secret stash along with three bowls and three spoons. She brought a bowl of ice cream to Blaise and Malfoy who were standing next to each other leaning their backs on the kitchen counter. They watched as Hermione squashed the chocolate frog while it was still in the wrapper and poured the pieces on her ice cream like saltines on hot soup. One of the only differences though, was that the chocolate chucks of frog twitched in retaliation to the cold ice cream it encountered.

They ate their ice cream in near silence save for the clinking of spoons on glass until one of them disturbed the silence. "What, Granger? No more ice cream fights?"

Hermione kept her face neutral before swiping her finger through her chocolate embedded ice cream and holding it up close to Malfoy's face and saying seriously and dangerously, "That could be arranged."

Draco moved his head back slightly scrunching his nose in disgust before saying in a slightly strangled voice, "I think I've had enough ice cream for one day."

Hermione laughed and smeared it across his face anyway. Malfoy made a face of disgust back. "You know Malfoy, that's exactly how I felt when you did that to me." She laughed out loud at the look he gave her with her eyes squeezed shut and she missed a look that Blaise shot at the other boy.

Suddenly she felt a cold finger slide up her chin to her temple and Hermione straightened up realizing that she had ice cream on her face. "That's not fair," she said between her subsiding laughter, "I wasn't paying attention."

Another line was drawn symmetrical to the first. "Well you're just gonna have to pay better attention, won't ya," said Blaise.

"You know, Blaise, you're the only one without ice cream on your face," said Hermione. And with that, she and Draco smeared a handful of ice cream down both his cheeks which resulted in a pouting Blaise.

Hermione laughed a ringing laugh that rebounded off the walls and into the ears and memory of one of her companions.

After cleaning themselves up, they went to the living room and curled up in their own chairs just to talk in civilized conversation about nearly everything and anything, with the occasional half-challenged argument, of course. Sometime during one of these arguments between Hermione and Malfoy, Blaise had fallen asleep unnoticed by either friend until they turned to him for his opinion on the rather pointless subject. Hermione's eyes softened when she saw her brother's sleeping form. With a smile she said quietly, "He's asleep."

Deciding to ignore her overly obvious statement, Draco simply said, "Yeah."

A silence filled the room. Although it wasn't an awkward sort of silence. On the contrary, it was very comfortable indeed.

"I should probably get home," said Malfoy.

Hermione watched him as he stood. "Oh. Alright."

Malfoy paused looking at Blaise, "Do you need to get him upstairs?"

Hermione looked at her brother again. "Nah," she said quietly. "He's a big boy. If he complains in the morning, I'll just tell him it was his fault."

Draco smiled. "Okay. I guess I'll be going." He walked swiftly, but silently, past her chair to the door. Before walking out the door to the living room he asked, "Will you be going up?"

Hermione smiled although Draco couldn't see; the back of her chair was facing him. "No. I think I'll just sleep down here."

Hermione heard him mumble something incoherent before a mass of cloth was handed to her from around the seat. She looked up at his silvery grey eyes in surprise and smiled at his thoughtfulness, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said softly before walking back to the doorway.

"What? No blanket for Blaise," she teased looking around the chair at him.

"He's a big boy, remember?" Although he didn't turn around to look at her, Hermione could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Night, Malfoy."

"Good night, Granger." And without another word and without another look, he departed.

The morning of the third day after leaving her Mum's, Hermione felt herself being deprived of warmth as her blanket was yanked away from her. She curled her body up tighter trying to keep warm.

"Hermione, get _up_."

"You know, Blaise, that's not very nice." A second voice had joined in with the first. "Good morning, Granger."

"Morning, Malfoy. Morning, git."

Hermione looked up to see her brother's pouting face and over his shoulder Draco Malfoy with a small smile on his face.

"Why didn't you wake me up so I can sleep on my bed," Blaise whined his groggy sister.

Hermione sent him an exasperated look, now fully awake thanks to the whining git. "You're a big boy. I shouldn't have to move you. Besides, it's your own fault that you can't stay awake," she said in the same manner a mother would speak to her stubborn toddler.

Hermione led Blaise and Draco to the dining room where food was waiting for them, along with their parents.

"Morning," Hermione said as she gave both of the adults kisses on the cheek.

"Good morning, darling," Carmina said to Blaise giving him a kiss on the cheek as Draco snickered taking a place at the table beside a pouting Blaise.

The Granger-Zabinis-to-be and the lone Malfoy ate together at the table before both parents left for work, leaving the kids alone in the house with another summer day ahead of them.

They spent the day like most of the others. A morning of Quidditch followed by an afternoon of whatever decided to strike their fancy. This morning, however, as she watched the figures in the sky, Hermione thought about her Mum. It had been three days since she had last seen or heard from her, the most she'd been without her all summer. Hermione wasn't sure how to go back and apologize. Both of them had been so angry. She had never seen her Mum that angry. Usually she was quite scatter-brained, the polar opposite of the daughter that she had raised. It was like she'd gone through this sudden change, purely driven by her distrust. A sudden change like... like...

Like Malfoy.

What in Merlin's name was going on with him? Since the day of Blaise's injury, it was like they had reached some sort of unwritten and never stated truce. Not that Hermione minded, it's just that it was so... unexpected. Hermione pushed her Malfoy-related thoughts to the side for now as the Blaise and Draco walked toward the house finished with Quidditch for the day.

Hermione spent the afternoon on her bed reading the rest of _Pride and Prejudice _that she had forgotten about after her encounter with Malfoy.

_...With the Gardiners, they were always on the most intimate terms. Darcy, as well as Elizabeth, really loved them; and they were both ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the persons who, by bringing her to Derbyshire, had been the means of uniting them._

Hermione shut the book contently in the night; she had been reading by the light of a candle. With the beautiful story of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet in her head, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Which brought her to today. Hermione, after putting the book in it's proper place in the Library, sat on her windowsill watching the black disturbances among the clear blue. She had the whole day ahead of her. Hermione's thoughts drifted to Malfoy for the second time in two days and something pulled at the depths of her soul. Hermione ignored it.

Draco Malfoy had been civilized to her on countless occasions. When they were in St. Mungo's tearoom, after she left her mother's, when the three of them went out to Diagon Alley, when she got home from Harry's party, when she ran into him on her way from the Library when she was reading her book, when they had their ice cream fights, when she decided to sleep downstairs with Blaise, when Blaise woke her up.

She wasn't sure what to make of it at all. But one thing was for certain. Something in Malfoy had begun to move, begun to change.

She stood up from her perch on the windowsill just as Malfoy and Blaise had landed. She wondered whether or not she had reached the right conclusion.

A/N ;; Wow! Over 100 reviews and 10,000 hits! I'd also like to give a shout-out to _Celtic-Elements_, my 100th reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you.

To commerate this special event, this is the longest chapter I have written to date and I made a banner for the fic. The link can be found on my profile or just go here:

_usera(dot)imagecave(dot)com/kyoxluver/portfolio/PTFfacethechange.jpg_

If you look closely in the center picture of Emma Watson, I put ice cream on her nose. Guess what chapter that's from.

I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I had about half of it written and then decided I didn't like it. So I rewrote it (which is the second reason this chapter is so long, it's an apology...) I'm thinking of making a place for the cut or redone chapters after the fic is done... (Including the mysterious _Old Chapter Ten _which very few of you had the chance to read already) along with my own commentary.

Review and let me know what you think of the banner too!


	13. Children Will Listen

Chapter Thirteen: Children Will Listen

Hermione stepped over the threshold of the house for the first time in four days. Her ring of keys jingled in her hand as she moved them to her pocket shutting the door quietly behind her. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Lids covered eyes as the sound of a deep breath filled the room before Hermione opened her eyes once more and called out.

"Mum?"

A loud clanging noise erupted from the unseen depths of the kitchen before a very hassled woman appeared at the other end of the hallway grasping a frying pan between both hands. No movement was made and no sound was heard as mother and daughter stared at each other at a loss for words.

"Hermione," her mother said breathless. She was not expecting her daughter.

"Mum, I'm--"

"Hermione, _I'm_ sorry," her mother said, cutting her off and moving toward her. "I'm sorry that my distrust for your father got in between us. It wasn't right of me to lash out at you like that."

"It's my fault as well. I yelled even more that you did. I was angrier than you were."

"Honey--"

"Mum," Hermione cut off. "We were both at fault. You're right, I should spend more time with you but you need to remember that I have another family that I want to spend time with too. I've been really excited with the thought of being a sister, even a step-sister, and that's been consuming my life. I'm always discovering new things about my father, Carmina, and Blaise, Carmina's son. He and I go--" Hermione stopped suddenly. Although Hermione didn't tell her mother much about the magical wold, she told her enough for her to recognize "Diagon Alley." At the same time she had never told her mother that her father was engaged to be married into a magical family. But then again, she had never really gotten up the courage to tell her father either. And he was the one getting married.

"...everywhere...together," she finished lamely.

Hermione's mum gave her a hug, wrapping her arms and the frying pan around her daughter's neck. "I agree. It's something we both should work on, but right now I'm making brunch. We could talk about it over eggs and bacon, how's that?"

Hermione grinned, "Alright."

The two talked the afternoon away, more like friend-to-friend rather than mother-to-daughter. Hermione told her mum about Carmina, and Blaise, and she even touched on Draco Malfoy for a bit. Hermione was the sort of person to separate her two lives so she had never told her parents too much about the magical world although they had known enough to get by. In the past, she told them about the people at Hogwarts and her close friends, starting with Harry and Ron and branching to most of the people in her house. She spoke of Draco Malfoy on one occasion, very briefly a very long time ago, "There's one boy, in our rival house and I have to say I don't like him much." But it seemed like her mother didn't remember. Good thing, for she unexpectedly found herself speaking well of him now and her mother remembering that she had never liked him in the first place would cause unnecessary questions.

Time flew by and giving into her mother's request, Hermione stayed the night at her mother's. Hermione sent Athena to Blaise's along with a note that said simply she'd be staying the night.

Munching on a cookie she had nicked from the kitchen, Hermione wandered up to her room. The walls of her room were a pale yellow accented with a single white stripe that raced around the middle of her wall. Her minimal collection of white furniture consisted of a small desk and chair set, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a bed with gold covers.

It seemed like she hadn't been here in forever, when it really had only been less than a week. She snuggled down into the familiar surroundings letting the night take over her relieved mind.

After a breakfast of soldiers, Hermione hugged her mother and with exchanged "I love you's" she was out the door and into her car.

Twenty minutes later found her outside of the marvelous white house and she nearly skipped up the tree-lined walkway to the front door. At that moment Hermione concluded that everything was right with the world. She had a mother that supported her, no matter what. She had a father that was trying to make up for all of the lost time. She had a new stepmother that was as dear to her as her own mother. And lastly, she had a new brother and, in him, an irreplaceable friend. She stopped as the content smile began to slip off of her face.

Where did that leave Draco Malfoy, the boy who she hadn't gone a day without seeing this past month? And during that month, she realized, he had been nothing but kind and cordial to her. He had even gone as far and friendly to tease her and joke with her at times.

Hermione laughed a silent laugh to herself wondering how she had become friends with Slytherin's biggest git. She smiled, her content with life gleaming on her face again. _He isn't so bad after all, I suppose_.

A/N ;; I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm suffering from writer's block. And along with that...

...Over that two week vacation to the west coast, my laptop got infected and we had to get it rebuilt... again.

...Breaking Dawn Concert Series, NYC!!

...Cheerleading has eated my life

...Adjusting to Junior year i.e. AP lang and Comp and hardcore Honors Bio

...PSAT/SAT reviews...

...So all in all, my life's been busy so I'm sorry about that. I hope to get this fic back on track soon.

Love, Peas, and Carrots, -Camille aka CrashLanding

P.S. Title from Into the Woods it's a great musical. Bernadette Peters!!


	14. Exposed

Chapter Fourteen: Exposed

"Dear, could you pass the paper to me?"

"Of course." She handed the paper to her husband and returned to the stove where she was whipping up a breakfast fit for a king. Her husband began to peruse the newspaper but he wasn't very far when he let out a very quiet gasp. Even the homely kitchen and the delectable smell of fresh eggs and bacon were not enough to distract the man from the front page article of the paper. His brow furrowed with his increasing concern.

"Honey, did you see this?"

"What, dear?"

"This article, here, in the paper," he said, accentuating each word by stabbing at the paper with his finger.

She walked around the table to his side and looked at the photograph and headline which, alone, took up nearly half of the page.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at what she saw. "This can't be," she muttered to herself, "We would have known already."

They both stared at the moving photograph, inklings of betrayal in both of their hearts.

"Should we tell the children," she asked, worried.

He sighed, "They would have told us if they knew." He looked at the headline and sighed once more, "But they'll be angry if they find out." He picked up the paper and threw it into the flaming fireplace watching it burn, the only place his children wouldn't find it.

* * *

July had passed so fast that August had already begun along with more wedding chaos than ever before, and Hermione was caught in the middle of it all. Carmina had asked Hermione to be her Maid of Honor and Blaise would be the Best Man. It would be a fairly small wedding, held in the Granger-Zabini backyard. Nevertheless, there was still just as much planning to do. They needed to order a cake, find a dress and tux, pick decorations and theme colors, send out the invitations, clean the house, and find time to squeeze in showers and parties. Then, there was Hermione's birthday.

The entire Granger-Zabini family sat exhausted on the sitting room couches. They had spent the day tidying up the house and playing dress-up all over muggle London in search of wedding garments. And if that wasn't enough, they were all ravenous but too tired to move. Of course, they were already settled into comfortable positions when the doorbell rang.

No one moved.

It rang again.

"Blaise, dear, would you mind getting the doorbell for our visitor."

"But Mum--," he whined.

The doorbell rang again. This time the guest pressed the snake doorbell repeatedly causing first note of the melody to ring over and over again.

"Blaise, our visitor is getting impatient," Carmina said.

"Be a good sport for your mother," Hermione's father said, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping.

Hermione snickered.

With a dissatisfied grunt, Blaise rolled himself of the couch mumbling something about laziness.

"Thank you, dear," Carmina called after him.

As soon as the lock turned, a very crazed looking Draco Malfoy burst into the foyer of the house, accidentally knocking Blaise back with sheer force but Draco didn't notice.

Hermione stood surprised, "Malfoy!"

"Good Heavens, Draco! What happened," Carmina asked, concerned.

Draco walked straight to Hermione. "Have you seen the paper this morning," he asked angrily as he shook his fist at her. In his hand, he held a crumpled _Daily Prophet_.

"No, why," Hermione asked, unsure of the source of his anger,

"Bloody Rita Skeeter," Draco hissed through his teeth.

"Draco—," Blaise started at the same time Hermione said, "What are you talking ab—"

But they were both cut short by emerald flames that erupted from the fireplace. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light and a figure stepped out of the fireplace.

No one noticed the awed stare of the one muggle in the room.

"Hermione," the figure roared. Hermione froze. She knew that voice anywhere.

She called out confused, "Ron?"

The fireplace spat emerald green again and two more people walked out of the flames. "Ron," they shouted.

Hermione recognized the two others as well, "Ginny? Harry?"

Ron stomped over to Hermione, his ears and face a terrifying shade of scarlet and today's _Daily Prophet_ in his hand, "What the bloody hell is this!?" He opened the paper and pushed in her face.

The picture above showed Hermione and Draco outside Fortescue's as they flung ice cream at each other laughing. Below the picture was a caption including the date of the picture and across the middle of the page were bold words that screamed for attention:

_A LION IN THE SNAKE PIT_

_the lives and love of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

_as told by: Rita Skeeter_

"He spoke of the Devil and she came," Hermione whispered disbelievingly.

"What hell is going on," Ron said. "My parents weren't even going to tell us about this bloody article. Percy mailed us the paper with a three-foot letter telling us we shouldn't see you anymore."

"Ron it's _Rita Skeeter_. It's not true," she told him, looking him dead in the eye and crumpling the paper. "Malfoy and I are _not_ together."

Blaise, who still had not seen the paper, was suddenly furious to find out what was going on.

"But she can't fabricate the evidence," he said, furiously pointing to the picture. Photographed Hermione and Draco watched the ensuing argument between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"You two were there together," he shouted, "The day of Harry's bloody birthday, too! You spent the day with these Death Eaters instead of your own friend on his birthday!"

She flinched and her eyes watered. "I'm sorry, Ron. I had a fight with my mum that day and I needed to go somewhere."

"Then why didn't you tell _us_," he said, "instead of them. We've known you longer; we could have taken you somewhere; we've been better friends than they are!"

"Mate, leave us out of this," Harry said calmly from beside the fireplace.

Ron turned on him, "What? Are you siding with her now!?"

"Ron, calm down," Ginny pleaded, "Calm down so you can think rationally and—"

"I BLOODY _AM_ RATIONAL!" His face seemed to impossibly redden even more as he shouted at his sister.

Hermione started, "Ron, I know I haven't explained to you what's going on but--"

"Spit it out," he shouted impatiently as he turned back to her.

Draco stepped between the two so he was toe-to-toe with Ron and spoke in a dangerous tone. "She's trying. If you're such a better friend than we are, why do you treat her like this?"

"You don't know her! Get the hell away from her," Ron roared before punching Malfoy across the face.

"Malfoy," Hermione shouted. Draco stumbled from the blow and grasped his cheek.

Blaise stepped forward and punched Ron's jaw. "That was for my best friend."

He punched Ron in the gut. "And that was for my sister."

Harry's eyes widened at the noted relationship and he glanced at Ginny's unsurprised face.

"Blaise," Carmina shouted, appalled at his behavior.

"Stupefy!" Draco had pulled out his wand and directed the spell at Ron who was now stunned.

The room stilled and everything was suddenly silent. Harry stepped forward with a sigh to Hermione. Draco and Blaise tensed.

"Hermione, I don't know what's really going on or why you're here. But I don't understand why you didn't trust us enough to tell us anything, anything at all." He didn't sound angry at all, but he sounded disappointed, which was far worse. He sighed and picked up Ron from underneath the arms and dragged him to the fireplace taking floo power from the pot and leaving.

Hermione turned to Ginny waiting for words of disappointment even though Ginny had already known. Instead, Ginny stepped forward arms outstretched.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said giving her friend a hug. "I'm going to make sure Ron's alright, but I'll be back later, okay?"

Hermione nodded and her friend disappeared into the flames. She sighed and turned around to come face-to-face with her father.

He was still staring at the spot where Ginny had left from. "How did they _do_ that?"

He looked at the forgotten wand in Draco's hand. "How did _you_ do that?"

Carmina opened and closed her mouth at a loss for words. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was scared that you would reject me for it, that you would leave," she whispered.

He looked at her incredulously, "What _are_ you?"

She looked at him sadly. "I'm a witch. Blaise and Draco are wizards."

It was her father's turn to be at a loss. He looked at his daughter, "Hermione, did you know about this?"

She looked at her feet, "I'm a witch too, dad."

If he hadn't been surprised before, he was certainly caught off-guard now. "You? My daughter, a witch?"

"You would have found out within three years if you hadn't left."

Her father looked around the room from his daughter and his nervous fiancée to his stepson-to-be and his friend. He shook his head slowly staring at the sudden strangers around him, "I have to think about this." He walked to the closet and grabbed a light sweater before going to the door.

"Wait," Hermione called, "what is there to think about?"

"Everything," he replied before stepping out into the August air.

After he left, Carmina slumped on the sofa behind her looking catatonic and a silent tear rolled down her face. Blaise was beside her in two long strides and sat, holding the hand of his distressed mother. Hermione watched with a hollow heart and left wading slowly through denial to her upstairs room.

Draco walked into her room later only to find her sitting on the edge of her bed silently staring out of her window into the starless sky. He sat on the bed next to her but she didn't look at him. He reached for her hand and held it for only a moment before she turned and sobbed into his shoulder.

She cried, knowing that only a few days ago, she thought the world couldn't have been better.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Blaise opened the door to his sister's room and was surprised to find her asleep in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled a bittersweet smile.

A girl came next to him and leaned on the other. "They might not be together yet, but I think it's going to happen soon, don't you," asked Ginny Weasley smiling.

He looked down at her. "I think," he said slowly, "that they would like that very much."

She beamed as they both turned to fondly watch the sleeping pair.

A/N;; Woah. Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? I apologize that it has taken me nearly a year to come up with one chapter. I had a epiphany a week ago and my writer's block was over. I'll try to update more this summer.

And once again, the plot diagrams have vanished with the sudden turn of events _I_ didn't even expect.

Review and check out my profile page for the offical banner (I fixed the links, promise.)


End file.
